Decisions about Love
by SVUlover
Summary: Miley and oliver FINALLY get together...Miley gets pregnant...Jake returns... NEW SUMMARY COMPLETER
1. Chapter 1

**Okay...a new story. This one is Moliver and Lackson. **

**HOPE YA LIKE!!! R&R**

**_MILEYS POV_**

I was 19 now. I went to Julliard for my voice...Hannah was going to a mystery college, according to the world.

Lily went to a college in...Tennessee. Oliver went to Harvord, he was a law student.

We hadn't seen each other since august. So I was on my way back to Malibu...i was on a airplane, NOW.

We had talked on the phone, and E-mail...but it wasn't the same. Lily and Oliver were already back in Malibu.

"ATTENTION! PLEASE BUCKLE YOUR SEATBELTS, WE ARE ABOUT TO LAND IN MALIBU, CALIFORNIA"

I bucked my seatbelt, and sat back. 20 minutes later, we had landed. I grabbed my carry-on, and purse.

I was really exited to see Oliver. I was exited to see Lily, of course, and my family. But I...loved oliver. I was dating Jake. But things were...er...kind of...rocky.

I walked down throught the hall way, and in to a sea of people. Then i noticed my dad, And everyone, facing with their backs towards me.

I waled quietly over, and behind Lily. Then i pocked the sides of her stomach. She squealed, and tuned. Then squealed again. "MILEY!" She wyelled, and we hugged.

"Ohmigod, Lils you look...amazing!" I say.

"Thanks so do you. Oh it has been WAY to long." She says. Then, when we break apart, my dad hugs me.

"Hey, daddy." I say.

"Oh honey, i hope you got enough of college, cause you arent going back!" He says.

"Daddy, you saw me at christmas!" I exclaim. He and Jackson had come down to see me at christmas.

Then i hug my brother. When we break apart, he goes and puts his arm around Lily's waist. I stare at them. "When did that happen?" I ask.

"Uh...last year...you arent mad are you? Cause i'll dump him!" Lily says.

"HEY!" Jackson exclaims.

"Well, its in the girl code, Jackson. Bestfriends come first, especially when it is your boyfriend is your bestfriends brother." Lily says, as if it the most obvious thing in the world.

I laugh. "Lils, the only thing i have to say is... Its about time!" Then i turn. And there is Oliver.

"OLLIE!" I exclaim. I throw my arms around his neck.

He laughs, and puts his arms around my waist, hugging me. "Hey, Miles!" He says.

I feel a tap on my shoulder. I let go of Oliver's neck, and turn. And I see Mr. Ego maniac...I mean Jake. "Hey, baby." He says.

"Hey, Jake," I say, and Kiss him. Even though i WANT to kiss Oliver.

* * *

Over the next few days, I spend time with Oliver, Lily, and my family. 

Then, One day, Oliver tells us that he needs to tell us something. So Lily and I meet him on our spot on the beach.

They are already there when i get there.

"Hey, Whats up Oliver?" I ask

"Okay. I have big news." He says.

"What?"

"Becca and I are...engaged." He says.

_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_LAST CHAP:_

_Then, One day, Oliver tells us that he needs to tell us something. So Lily and I meet him on our spot on the beach._

_They are already there when i get there._

_"Hey, Whats up Oliver?" I ask_

_"Okay. I have big news." He says._

_"What?"_

_"Becca and I are...engaged." He says._

**_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_**

Oliver? Becca. GRRR. I was tearing apart on the inside.

"Oh Oliver, thats awesome!" Lily exclaims.

Best friends? Well..i cant blame her she doesn't know that i like him.

"Y-Yea. Great. Congratulations." I say.

"Yea...the wedding is in two weeks. I want you BOTH there." He says.

"duh!" Lily says.

"Oliver...I-I can't. I have my last Hannah Concert before she goes back to the mystery school. Its in San Frinsisco. And after it i have a huge blowout. I...I'm sorry." I say, seeing the hurt look on his face, even though i really dont want to go see the love of my life, get married to someone other than me.

"Can't you resheduel Miley?" Lily asks.

"I cant. Its being world wide brodcast. Millions are comming. I...I cant. I...I'm sorry!" I say, then run off.

* * *

_**OLIVERS POV**_

How could she choose A concert, over her best friends wedding? I loved Becca...not as much a i love miley...but I will never get miley so...

Over the next week, i didn't see miley. She was always busy. And I'll admit...i was pissed at her. Lily was to. At least Lily understood.

Robbie Ray and Jackson were comming...but not Miley. So I didnt see her, i finised the plans for my wedding.

And Wish that i was planning my wedding to Miley

* * *

The day of Oliver's wedding, I drove to San Frinsisco, and got there at 9 in the morning. The wedding was at noon. 

I was in the middle of a meeting, when i realized what i needed to do. I told the director i would be back in time for sound check. Then I got in my car, and drove to Malibu. It was 11 when i got there. The wedding was on the beach, near Oliver's house, and i knew he was getting ready at his house. I parked out front, with about 6 other cars. Everyone thought i was comming, so they would let me in.

I walked in, and up to Oliver's old room. I knocked. A minute later, he opened the door. His eyes narrowed. "What do you want, Ms. Montana?" He asks

"Ha ha, Oliver. I came to talk. I need to talk, and you are going to listen." I say.

He sighs, and nods. So i go on. "We've been best friends for what...10 years? We were great friends. Then, when we were 16, my feelings changed. I loved you, Oliver. I still do. I am a madly in love with you. Your right, i could have changed the concert date. But i didn't because i didn't want to have to watch you get married to someone, unless it was me. So I'm sorry, Oliver. Have a good wedding, and a great life with Becca. But, I just cant watch it. Cause it would tear me apart even more." I say, crying now.

I kiss his cheek, then run. I get in my car, and drive back to San Fran. I made it just in time for sound check. Then The concert. At the party after, I hung with Traci, and broke up with Jake. As Miley.

Then I drove back to Malibu.

* * *

_**OLIVER'S POV THE WEDDING**_

_She loves me back?_ I thought. And I continued thinking it as i stood at the alter. As Becca walked in to me.

And then the ceremony started. "We are gathered here today in the pressence of god, and these witnesses to join these two in holy matrimony. If anyone present has any reason why these two shall not be wed, speak now or forever hold your piece. All was silent. As he was about to speak, i realized. I realized that i could not go through with this. "WAIT!" I call. Becca looks at me. "I have a reason." I say.

"Ollie?!" Becca says.

"My reason is, that Becca...I just...i do love you. But more like a sister. I'm in love with someone. But it isnt you. So I'm sorry, Becca. But I can't. Everyone, I'm sorry you came down here for nothing. But, I cant marry Becca." I say. And I start walking back down the aisle.

"OLIVER!" I turn. Becca pulls her ring off, and with that, tosses it in to the ocean. I really didn't care.

I Just shrugged, and walked to my house, and got in my car. And drove to San Frinsisco. But when i got there, Hannah was on stage, Then At the party. And I didn't catch her before she left, either. So I drove back home.

* * *

I walked, out of habit, to my, Lily's and Mileys spot on the beach. There she was. She was singing 

_If we were a movie, _

_you'd be the right guy_

_and i'd be the best friend, _

_that you'd fall in love with,_

_in the eend we'd be laughin,_

_watchin the sun set,_

_fade to black, _

_show the names,_

_play that happy sooong..._

And She stopped, crying. Then She yelled, looking up at the starry sky, "WHHHHY! Why god, why? Of all the stupid boys on the earth, why did you make me fall in love with my best friend, who loves me like a sister, and nothing more. WHHHHY!? NOW EVERTHING IS EFFING FUCKED UP! Why couldn't you make me love some guy i didn't know for 10 years. Or better yet, why didn't you make it so i never fell in love. I would have grown up, and lived by myself, and focus on my singing! WHY DID YOU MAKE ME LOVE OL-L-LIVEEEEEEER?!" She screamed at the sky, sobbing.

"Miley." I call softly.

She jumps about a foot, and turns to look at me. "Shit, Oliver, you scared the crap otta me. H-H-how much of that did you hear?" She asks.

"All of it." I say.

She reddens. "Why arent you in Honalulu?" She then asks.

"Because i called the wedding off."

"W-why?"

"because i ralized that I was in love with some one. And It wasn't Becca. and that person had been staring me in the face for 10 looong years. In fact, i had know i had Loved this person for a long time, but i didn't addmit it, cause i wasn't shure she felt the same way." I say. "And that girl, also happens to have amazing broen hair. And beautiful blue eyes. And is VERRRRY Beautiful. And she also goes by the name of Hannah Montana."

_**MILEYS POV**_

He loved me too? Well...i guess he did since he called off his wedding...and i was the one and only Hannah Montana.

"r-really?" I ask, softly.

In answer, he comes forward. "Really." He says, then captures me in the most amazing kiss. My arms go around his neck, hi around my waist. We kiss for several LOOOOOOOOOOONG amazing minutes, when we hear voices.

"MILEY!" I turn.

"LILY!" It was lily,...and Jackson.

Then Lily realized what Oliver and I had been doing. "AWWWWW! You guys finally realized you are perfect for each other!" She says.

"Excuse me?" I ask.

"Well...everyone kept asking me whenb are you two going to get together." Lily said.

"Like who?" I ask

"Your dad, Jackson, EVERYONE at school. Honestly Miley, you can be a donut too!" I just laughed, and kissed Oliver again. I had my man.

But college would be our test. I leave next week, Oliver in two weeks...hopefully we last.

* * *

OKAAAAAAAAAY! Hope ya like!!!!

REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW OR NO UPDATE!!!!

--JEEEEEEEEEEEEN


	3. Chapter 3

_LAST CHAP_

**_MILEYS POV_**

_He loved me too? Well...i guess he did since he called off his wedding...and i was the one and only Hannah Montana._

_"r-really?" I ask, softly._

_In answer, he comes forward. "Really." He says, then captures me in the most amazing kiss. My arms go around his neck, hi around my waist. We kiss for several LOOOOOOOOOOONG amazing minutes, when we hear voices._

_"MILEY!" I turn._

_"LILY!" It was lily,...and Jackson._

_Then Lily realized what Oliver and I had been doing. "AWWWWW! You guys finally realized you are perfect for each other!" She says._

_"Excuse me?" I ask._

_"Well...everyone kept asking me when are you two going to get together." Lily said._

_"Like who?" I ask_

_"Your dad, Jackson, EVERYONE at school. Honestly Miley, you can be a donut too!" I just laughed, and kissed Oliver again. I had my man._

_But college would be our test. I leave next week, Oliver in two weeks...hopefully we last._

Over the next week, oliver and i spent a LOT of time together.

But i had to leave next week to go back to Juliard. In NYC. Oliver was going back to Harvord next week.

We were all...Me, Oliver, Lily, Jackson, and daddy...at the airport. My plane left in...10 minutes.

I was saying goodbye. My dad hugged me. "Dad...dad...daddy you are crushing my lungs...!"

He pulls away. "Sorry, honey. But I'll miss you. It is a gfood thing that this is your last year..."

It was true. I had decided to go to Juliard for two years...then i was going to tell the world. I think.

"Oh daddy...you never know...i could decide to go to a school in...japan, for another two years! or paris. I've always wanted to go to paris." I say.

"Haha..." He says.

Then I hug Jackson. He went to UCLA, so he lived at home.

"Bye little sis, have fun. Don't get in to any truble! Be good." He says.

"First of all...in two inches taller than you...second off alll...thank you...and thrird...i should be saying that to you." I say.

Then i hug Lily. She was leaving a hour after me. "By lils. I'll miss you. Have fun in Tennessee. And avoid Luann...and any one named Earl...at ALL costs!" I say, sayign what i had said when she left last year.

"Thanks, Miley. And Luann goes to a totally Different school. And I'll avoid anyone named Earl. I promise." She says.

I hug everyone one last time. Then Oliver and I walk tot the gate.

We stop, out of view of my father. I drop my bag on the floor, and throw my arms around his neck, and bury my face in his chest.

He puts his arms round my waist. "I dont want to leave you." I say.

"I dont want you to leave me either. But it is only for one year..."

"And then you have two left aftter that, Mr. lawyer." I say.

"We'll figure somthing out Miles. We will. We love each other." He says.

"I know." I say. "But promise me you wont go and find some...lawyerish grirl at harvord." I say.

He laughs. "I promise, s long as you promise not to find some...actor/singer/dancer boy."

"I promise...thatr could NEVER happen." I say.

"WE ARE NOW BOARDING FIRST CLASS PASSENGERS FOR FLIGHT 234 TO NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK!"

I hug him tighter. "I'll miss you!" I say.

"I'll miss you too Miles." He whispers. I pull a few inces apart from him, and we kiss. a long, passionate, AMAZING kiss.

"LAST CALL FOR FIRST CLASS PASSENGERS!"

He gave me one last kiss, then waved as i walked down the hall, and onto the plane. I settled in my seat, buckled up, and then put my iPod earphones in. I put it on If We Were A Movie. I got my happy ending...for now.

* * *

**_THREE MONTHS LATER (DECEMBER)_**

I Missed My Ollie. A LOT. The school had no classes for monday and tuesday.

So on friday afternoon, I got on a bus. In three hours, i was in massacusettes. It was a horrible snow storm, but i rented a car. I was FREZZING! I was wearing jeans, and a cami witht a jean jacket. And like i said, there was a HORRIBLE blizzard, so i was COLLLLD!

But anyway, i rented a car, and drove an hour to Boston, then Harvord University.

It was 9:00 PM, when i got there.

I followed the directions, and parcked my car, then went in to the main rec building. There were a LOT of people in it. Juliard was a lot different. There were about...30 or so guys in front of a big screen tv, watching foot ball, and a lot of others scattered throughout the room, doing various things. I was wet, from the snow, and friggen COLD.

I went to the desk. There was a boy who looked to be my age there.

"Hello." I say.

He lazily lifts his head.

When he sees mer, he perks. "Hello, hottie. Whats your name?"

"Miley." I say.

"Ah, Miley. I havn't seen you around here before."

"Thats because i go to Juliard. In New York City." I say.

"Really. So your a show girl. What brings you to law school, my dear?" He asks.

"I came to see my BOYFRIEND." I say.

"Oh. Well, i'm afraid i cant tell you his room number. You may be a mad mass murderer!" He says.

* * *

_**OLIVER'S POV**_

I venture to the Main rec room. I decide to go see my friend, Tad, who works the main desk.

I see him talking to a brown haired girl. Well, she is yelling. At him. "LOOK! I CAME FROM NEW YORK CITY, SO I COULD SEE MY BOYFRIEND WHO I HAVNT SEEN IN THREE MONTHS. SO I AM GOING TO STAY HERE, BUGING THE CRAP OUT OF YOU UNTIL YOU GIVE ME HIS ROOM NUMBER!" The girl yells.

Then I realize...its Miley.

_**

* * *

MILEYS POV**_

"MILES!" I hear a voice say from behind me.

I turn and see..."OLLLIE!" I yell. I run to thim, and throw my arms around his neck. He hugs me, even lifting me a few inches off the ground.

"WAIT A MINUTE! You, are dating Oken? you are THAT miley?" He asks.

"Well..yes i'm asuming so." I say.

"Well, why arent you off dating some...actor?" He asks.

"Because, when you put two theartre, actress people together...it really dont work. Oliver is my guy. I like the Lawyer type." I say, and shiver as a gust of frezzing air comes in.

Ollie notices. "Well, Tad. I'm going to take her to my room. She is freezing, and the heat is blaring in there." Ollie says.

The guy...Tad...gves Oliver a look. "Yea Okay '_Ollie_'...I'm totally convinced you are just taking her there to 'warm her up'"

Oliver just gives him a look, then puts his arm around my waist, and pulls me with him.

We go out the door, in to the freezing air. I get goose bums, and the shivers. Oliver takes his Jacket off, and wraps it around my shoulders. Then he silently leads me to his dorm throught the FREEZING, Windy blizzard.

when we get in to his room, (he has a single), I find that the heat most certaintly is NOT on. And I'm still SOAKING wet from the the snow.

Oliver turns to me. "You drove 5 hours in this BLIZZARD?!" He asks, mad.

I stare at him. "Yea..." I say.

"That is the most stupid thing you have EVER done! You could have crashed...or froze to death!" He says.

"Jeez, Oliver. I missed you. Kill me. If you dont want to see me, i'll just go back to school..." I say, dropping his coat to the floor, and turning back.

He catches my arm. "There is NO WAY IN HELL, I am letting you leave. It is a blizzard out ther, and i dont want you on those New York streets at...3 in the morning. You are staying here."

"Well, Oliver. You OBVIOUSLY dont want me here, and i have nothing, exept my purse, and my cell phone. I was planning on going back tonight anyway." I say, then turn back around, pulling my arm out of his grasp.

"Miley!" He says, taking my arm again.

I whip around. "WHAT?!"

"I'm sorry. It isn't that i don't want you here. I just dont EVER want you RISKING YOUR LIFE to see me again." He says. Then he pulls me close, and kisses me. I kiss him back hungrily.

When we break apart, he notices im wet. And STILL shivering.

"Oh! I'l turn the heat up. And here, you can wear some of my clothes..." He says. He walks to the dresser, and pulls out a pair of flannel pajamma pants, and a long sleeved T-shirt. He hands them to me.

I go in to the bathroom, and strip out of my wet clothes, and put them on. They are very comfy. And the smelt like oliver's cologne. When i go back out, it is SLIGHTLY warmer. Oliver is sitting on the bed, waiting for me. He stands when i walk out.

"Better?" He asks.

"Yea. Much more comfortable then thaose wet jeans. But this place is still FREEZING. Do you like Living in an ICEBOX, Ollie?" I ask.

"Nooooo...I just...wasn't cold." He says.

I stare at him. "Donut boy say WHAT?" I ask. "Ollie, how can you NOT be cold. I'm FREEZING!" I exclaim.

He comes over to me, and wraps his arms around me. "Here, allow me to help." He says.

He picks me up, and carrries me to his bed. It is a full size bed. He lifts up the covers, and lays me down, then pulls them up over me. "Wanna watch a movie?" He asks.

"Shure." I say from the comfy bed. But im still cold.

He puts in High School Musical 4. I know, they took that phenomenon REALLY far. But i still loved the movies. Even if i was in college. He turned it on, and got in the bed beside me. I cuddled up to him, and he wraps his arms around me. I lay my head against his chest. This was nice. We eventually wound up making out.

As we did, his hands slidup my shirt, and it eventually came off. I wasn't wearing a bra.

Suddenly, Oliver pulled away.

"I'm sorry Miley..." He starts to say

I cut him off. "Don't be. I want it to."

I kiss him again, and eventually, all our clothes come off.

He was kissing along my neck and collar boan, making me moan.

When he stopped kissing me, he asked, "are you shure, Miles?"

"Very shure." I reply.

As he pushes in to me, I gasp out in surprised pain. He imedeatly stops.

"No..I'm fine. Keep going. I want you. I want this. " I say.

He complies, pushing all the way in. At first it is painful, but i get used to it. And it is AMAZING.

He pushes in rythmically, faster and harder.

I moan and scream out in pleasure, as we both reach our climaxs'.

We lay next to eachother, kissing...well making out and cuddleing. Then, we eventually fell asleep in eachother's arms.

* * *

_**MILEYS POV, TWO WEEKS LATER**_

_This can NOT be happening_, I thought, as i looked at the little screen.

I was pregnant. With Oliver's baby.

This CANT be happening. Not now. I still had like...5 months of school left. And Oliver has 2 more years after that. This was REALLY bad timing.

But...I couldn't get rid of it. I dont belive in abortion. I think it is cruel, and wrong. I mean, why should i get rid of it, just because the timming wasn't perfect? And I was _not _giving MY baby to another family. So i was keeping it. With or without Olivers help and support.

I was going home for christmas tomorrow. Oliver would already be there. So I'll tell him when i tell everyone else. I hope this turns out good...

* * *

The next day...well night, i was back at daddy's house. Oliver and Lily were comming for diner that night. I'd tell everyone then.

When Oliver got here, we kissed, then i hugged Lily when she arrived. After we had eaten, we were all sitting in the living room. We were talking, about how shool was and stuff.

Once i finished talking about my classes and stuff, I said, "Everyone. I have to tell you something."

Oliver was sitting next to me, holding my hand. I avoided his...and everyones...eyes as i said in a quick breath, "I'm pregnant."

When i looked up, everyone was staring at me. I looked at Oliver.

Lily asks, "Wait...it is Olivers...right?"

I glare at her. "What do you think?" I snarl.

"Well sorry...but his school is...5 hours away." She says.

"I missed him so...two weeks ago, I went and visited him over a weekend. And we...you know. And now this." I say. I slowly turned my gaze to my dad. He was silent. "Daddy?" I ask softly.

"I...I...I cant yell at you or anything, Miley. You are 19. I'm just VERY dissapointed." He says. "And you two need to decide whats going to happen." He adds, looking between me and Oliver. Oliver still hadn't said anything.

"Yea, Oaken. You can let us know now if your gunna be a prick and ditch her, so i can save time and beat your face in now." Jackson says.

"JACKSON!" I exclaim. He looks at me. "I't isn't all his fault! It takes two!" I say.

"I...I." Oliver stutters. Then he turns to me. Then he finally says, "Will you marry me?"

* * *

Sorry it took a while! Hope ya like! REVIEW or NO UPDATE!!!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!

--JEEEEEEEEEEN


	4. Chapter 4

_LAST CHAP_

_The next day...well night, i was back at daddy's house. Oliver and Lily were comming for diner that night. I'd tell everyone then._

_When Oliver got here, we kissed, then i hugged Lily when she arrived. After we had eaten, we were all sitting in the living room. We were talking, about how shool was and stuff._

_Once i finished talking about my classes and stuff, I said, "Everyone. I have to tell you something."_

_Oliver was sitting next to me, holding my hand. I avoided his...and everyones...eyes as i said in a quick breath, "I'm pregnant."_

_When i looked up, everyone was staring at me. I looked at Oliver._

_Lily asks, "Wait...it is Olivers...right?"_

_I glare at her. "What do you think?" I snarl._

_"Well sorry...but his school is...5 hours away." She says._

_"I missed him so...two weeks ago, I went and visited him over a weekend. And we...you know. And now this." I say. I slowly turned my gaze to my dad. He was silent. "Daddy?" I ask softly._

_"I...I...I cant yell at you or anything, Miley. You are 19. I'm just VERY dissapointed." He says. "And you two need to decide whats going to happen." He adds, looking between me and Oliver. Oliver still hadn't said anything._

_"Yea, Oaken. You can let us know now if your gunna be a prick and ditch her, so i can save time and beat your face in now." Jackson says._

_"JACKSON!" I exclaim. He looks at me. "I't isn't all his fault! It takes two!" I say._

_"I...I." Oliver stutters. Then he turns to me. Then he finally says, "Will you marry me?"_

_

* * *

_

**_OLIVERS POV_**

I looked at miley. She stared at me, silent.

"Miles?" I ask.

"I...No." She says.

"But...W-Why?" I ask.

"B-Because...I dont want to get married just because i'm pregnant, Oliver! That isn't fair to me or the baby. And espessially you." She exclaims. Then, her phone rings.

"Hello?" She says in to it.

* * *

_**MILEYS POV**_

"M-M-Miley?" A voice, that i recodnize but can't place, says.

"Y-Yes. Who is this?" I ask

"It's me. Liliana." She is my roommate, and good friend at school.

Something is wrong with her, i can tell. "Lillie!" I exclaim. Lily (Tuscott) Looked at me. "Lil! Whats wrong?" I ask.

"M-Miley. Are you in California now?" She asks.

"Yea...I'm at home. Where are you?" I ask

"I dont know...some...It says "Civic Stadium. Home to Hannah Montana" On the sign. I need help, Miley." She whimpers.

"O-

Okay. Lillie. Listen. I am going to come get you. Stay RIGHT there. I'll be there in ten minutes. Okay?" I ask.

"Okay. Hurry. please hurry. Before he comes." She says.

"I'l be there. I promise." I say, and hang up.

"Mile..whats wrong?" Daddy asks.

I jump up, and say "Throw me my keys!" To lily. She does, and as I head for the door, I say, "My friend from college Lillie is in trouble. Shes at ?Hannah Stadium. I have to go get her..." I say. Then i get a second thought. "Lily! Come with me!" I say.

She complies. With out say ing a word to my Dad, brother, or Oliver, we rush to my car. I drive as fast as i can to the stadium. After a minute, i see a hunched figure sitting on the sidewalk. I pull over, and get out. "Liliana?" I ask. She jumps up.

"Miley! Thank you. Thank you!" She says. Rushing over to me. I hug her.

"Its no problem. Come on, you are comming to my house." I say. I get her into the car, and intoroduce her to Lily.

I drive home. On the way, i suddenly notice a dimond ring on lily's finger. Oh boy! I'll ask her later. We pull up in front of my house.

We get out, and Lily and I help Liliana, who is limping in to the house.

Daddy, Jackson and Oliver are waiting.

"Liliana. This is my dad, my brother, Jackson. And my...Boyfriend, Oliver. Now you sit here. And tell me what happened." I say.

She starts explaining. "L-last month, I was...r-r-r-raped! And...I found out i...i'm pregnant now. And...I told...t-t-t-t-todd." She cries. Todd was her boyfriend. "And. He t-t-tought i had cheated on him...because we haven't ever done it. And he...b-b-b-b-beat me. And..it wasn't the first time. And now...oh Miley, I dont know what to do. I'm...19. I...I cant have a baby. I have...t-t-tow y-y-years of s-s-school left. I have to go all four years for my d-d-dancing. Oh and Dancing. I''l become so fat i wont be able to dance. People will know i'm pregnant...I cant fdo this Miley. I cant. What do i do?"

"Well, Lillie. I cant really tell you what to do about the baby, because i dont even know what to do myself. But...yo uneed to tell me. Who raped you, Lillie?" I ask softly.

"Y-your boyfriend...well ex boyfriend. Jake Ryan." She says softly.

I stare at her. Because...I was raped by Jake too. And I hadn't told anyone.

"J-Jake Raped you too?" I ask, not realizing what i had said until i noticed everyone staring at me.

Oliver finally asked, "Y-Y...that bastard raped you?"

As the tears started to pour, I nodded. Lily sat beside me and put her arm around me. "I AM GOING TO KILL HIM" Jackson yelled. Oliver nodded in agreement. They started to walk...well rush...to the door.

"NO!" I call.

They stop. "WHY?!" Oliver asks.

I jump up. "BECAUSE THEN HE CANT SUFFER IN JAIL! BECAUSE THEN YOU TWO WILL GO TO JAIL! AND I T WILL BE Y FAULT!" I yell. "Why is everything in my life all of a sudden screwed up?" I ask.

"Miles, your life isn't screwed up." Daddy says.

"YES! yes it is. I was raped. I'm pregnant. I have to tell the WORLD that HANNAH MONTANNA, america's sweetheart is pregnant! And my boyfriend just proposed to me, because he felt he had to because my BROTHER THREATENED HIM! I...I need to think. Just...Lilly...help Liliana. I'll...be back...sometime. Eventually..." I say.

And then...i run. I run as much as i can. I dont stop till there are knots in my chest and stomach, and my whole body was aching.

I sink to the ground. I had run to the airport? Was that a sign? Am i supposed to leave? What do i do.

After thinking for a while, i decide...to leave.

I went in to the airport, and looked a the departing flights. I choose to go to canada.

* * *

_**OLIVER'S POV, RIGHT AFTER MILEY RUNS OFF**_

"MILEY!" I call.

"Shes going to run." Jackson says. "We have to go after her. She will leave. Like she tried to do when mom died." Jackson adds.

"You three go after her, and I'll stay with Liliana." Lily says.

I waste no time. 20 minutes later, we park in the Airport parking lot.

"Lets split up! FIND HER!" I yell. We run in seperate directions.

I see her. At the ticket desk. She goes to enter the airplane "MILEY RAE STEWART!" I call. I run and grab her arm.

"LET GO!" She says, sobbing.

"I cant do that, Miley." I say

"W-w-w-why? Just l-l-et go-o-ooooooooooo" She says, trailing off, sobbing. She collapses against me, shaking. I wrap my arms around her, and then pick her up and carry her top a chair. I settle her on my lap as she sobs. People are looking. I ignore them.

"Miley, baby. Shhhh. Its okay. Everything will be okay." I whisper as i stroke her hair and rub her shaking back. Eventually, Robbie Ray and Jackson find us.

When she calms down, I still hold her. "I'm sorry." She says softly. Then, she suddenly get off of me, and runs down the hall and in to the restroom.

* * *

**_MILEYS POV_**

I get discustingly sick. I cant stop puking. UHGGGG. STUPID MORNING SICKNESS!

When i finally stop puking, I walk out of the stall, and to the sinck. I rinse out my mouth, and wash my face. Then i go back out to the hall. Oliver, Jackson, and daddy are standing right near the door.

"Are you okay?" They all ask immedeatly.

"Yea. Perfect. I just had to puke my guts out. Morning sickness." I say. "Lets go home." I say,, and head for the door.

* * *

five hours later, everyone is finally in bed. Oliver had to go home. Lily was staying with us...in my room. Lilana was in the guest room.Oliver and I still hadn't talked. I couldn't sleep. So i venbtured to the beach. I sat on the sand, staring out at the ocean. I didn't hear as Oliver sank down beside me, so i jumped like...three feet in the air when he asked "What are you doing here?"

"Thinking." I say.

He sighs. "Miles, we need to talk. About this. About the baby,. About us." He says.

I turn and look at him. "Oliver. I love you, but i dont want to marry you just because you feel you have to because my big brother is over protective. I'm sorry...but it isn't fair..to anyone. Look at Lily's parents. Thats what they did, and they go tdevorced. Lily has been through HELL. One step father abused her, another hated her, and this one thinks she is...dust on a wall. And her real dad wants nothing to do with her. I dont want us to be like that. I dont want my baby to go through that, Oliver" I say

"Miley. I didn't just propose because you told me you are pregnant. I was going to propose to you on christmas eve. But then sjust seemed like the right time. I love you, baby. More than anything. And i want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you, Miley." He says soflty, taking my handand stroking it.

"Really?" I ask.

In answer, he gets on one knee, and reaches in to his pocket. "Miley Rae Stewart, will you please make me the happiest man and luckyiest man on earth by marrying me?" He asks.

I look at him ."Yes." i breath out.

He opens the ring box and takes out a silver ring. It has a dimond in the center, and two smaller, pink dimonds on either side. he slides it on my finger, and then i lean in. We kiss. And when we break apart, i lean against him and he puts his arms around me, and we watch the sunrise. I watched the sunrise with my **_FIANCEE_**!!! In my head i was singing: _FINALLY! OLIVER IS MINE! I AM MARRING MY LOVE! MY BABY!!!!!!! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!!!!!!!_

* * *

LIKE? DISLIKE? in the next chapter/s i'll include more about Lilana. And some LACKSON. And what will happen to Jake? And will Becca retun?

Its really...up to you peoples. Let me know

SHOULD JAKE RETURN?

SHOULD BECCA RETURN?

and give me ANY IDEAS YOU HAVE, an i will try to incoorarate them!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!

-JEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN


	5. Chapter 5

_LAST CHAP_

_five hours later, everyone is finally in bed. Oliver had to go home. Lily was staying with us...in my room. Lilana was in the guest room.Oliver and I still hadn't talked. I couldn't sleep. So i venbtured to the beach. I sat on the sand, staring out at the ocean. I didn't hear as Oliver sank down beside me, so i jumped like...three feet in the air when he asked "What are you doing here?"_

_"Thinking." I say._

_He sighs. "Miles, we need to talk. About this. About the baby,. About us." He says._

_I turn and look at him. "Oliver. I love you, but i dont want to marry you just because you feel you have to because my big brother is over protective. I'm sorry...but it isn't fair..to anyone. Look at Lily's parents. Thats what they did, and they go tdevorced. Lily has been through HELL. One step father abused her, another hated her, and this one thinks she is...dust on a wall. And her real dad wants nothing to do with her. I dont want us to be like that. I dont want my baby to go through that, Oliver" I say_

_"Miley. I didn't just propose because you told me you are pregnant. I was going to propose to you on christmas eve. But then sjust seemed like the right time. I love you, baby. More than anything. And i want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you, Miley." He says soflty, taking my handand stroking it._

_"Really?" I ask._

_In answer, he gets on one knee, and reaches in to his pocket. "Miley Rae Stewart, will you please make me the happiest man and luckyiest man on earth by marrying me?" He asks._

_I look at him ."Yes." i breath out._

_He opens the ring box and takes out a silver ring. It has a dimond in the center, and two smaller, pink dimonds on either side. he slides it on my finger, and then i lean in. We kiss. And when we break apart, i lean against him and he puts his arms around me, and we watch the sunrise. I watched the sunrise with my **FIANCEE**!!! In my head i was singing: FINALLY! OLIVER IS MINE! I AM MARRING MY LOVE! MY BABY!!!!!!! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!!!!!!!_

**_MILEYS POV_**

The next day, i woke up at like...noon. Oliver and i had eventually gon our seperate ways that night.

When i went down stairs...in my pajams (flannal pants and a t-shirt) And NO make up...at all, Oliver was there, at the table with Lily, daddy Jackson and Lillie.

Oliver gets up when i enter. He comes and hugs me. "Hey." He says. "Sleep much?" He teases.

As i answer, i walk tot he table, and sit. "Hey, I didn't get to bed till like...6 in the morning. I sleep. I was tired." I say. "You child makes me tired."

Then, as i wave my hand around, Lily shrieks. "OH MI FREAKING GOD! YOU SAID YES!" She yells.

"Oh yes I SAID YES!" I yell. Then i look at my best friend. "So Lils? You know that i'm not that oblivious, right?" IO ask. "Well...were you planning on telling us that you are getting married?" I ask

She blushes. "I was going to...well. Miles, Mr. Stewart. You will NEVER believe this...uh...take it away Jackson!" She says.

"Well...Lily is pregnant!" He blurts out.

My hormones, because they are raging, react to THAT. I jump up. "WHAT!" I yell. Everyone looks at me. "HOW DARE YOU GET MY BESTEST FRIEND PREGNANT!" I yell.

"oh save it miley. I could be yelling at oliver. My best friend got my other best friend pregnant. You think you have it tuff? We'll at least you have your dad, and brother. My dad thinks im a usless piece of shit and i havn't seen him since i was 12. My Stepdad...thge CURRENT one, hates my guts. And My mom, yea MY? MOTHER, agrees with him. So dont you preach to me about how irresponsible i am. You are in the same, fucking boat!" She yells.

I look at her. "Look Lily. I'm sorry. Your right. I do have a family,. But why dot YOU take a step back, and realize that you hav ethe same family as me. We have been like sisters for like...10 years. And you are MARRYING my brother. And My dad has loved you like a daughter. And oh...YOU WERENT RAPED. So yea..i thin k we aARE in the saame boat!" I yell. I jump up, and run up the stairs, slamming my door shut.

I collapse on my bed, and scream in to my pillow.

I hear a knock on my door. "GO AWAY AND LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" I yell.

The person comes in anyway. I turn to the door. "I SAID LEAVE ME THE EF ALONE!"

I see my..."AUNT DOLLY!"

"Well, hello!" she says. I get off the bed, and run to her. I hug her, and when we pull apart,

I say "S-sorry about...that...yelling." I say.

"It's okay. You seem to have a lot on your mind." She says.

"You dont know the half of it!" I exclaim. "I'm 19, preganat, engaged, i was raped by Jake Ryan. And Both of my friends are poregnant...my best friend with my BROTHERS child. An I have a craving for pickles dunked in yogurt." I say.

She chuckles. "Well, I know that the pickle thing is normal for your condition. And WOW!" She exclaims.

"You got that rifght. And now i feel horrible. I have to go apologize to Lily!" I say. I rush down the stairs. Everyone is there.

I go to Lily. "Lils. I'm sorry. I'm just...over loaded. I dont know what to do." I say.

She looks up."Its okay miley...because in truth...neither do i. I...I just dont know." She says.

"Me neither, Lils. NMe niether." I say. We hug.

Then the door bell rings. "Oh! That would be your parents, Lily."

At the same time, Lily, Jackson say "WHAT!"

"Well, Jackson and Lily, you need to tell Lily's parents, and Mile you and Oliver need to tell his parents. They will be here soon."

He opens the door, and Lilky's mom and stepdad, and Oliver's parents stand there. Liliana says, "Miley. I'l be up stairs. Goood luck." And rushes out.

Oliver Hugs his parents. Lily stands with me. Jackosn comes and takes her hand. Oliver come back to me and takes mine.

We all sit.

"Well..." Lily's mom says. "Lillian, whats going on?"

"Well...I may...possibly...its conciveable...thatimpregnant.." She blurts out.

"What? Lillian i thought that we disscused using spaces between your words, darling." Lily's mom said.

"OH WILL YOU STOP TREATING HER LIKE SHE IS 7 YEARS OLD!" I finally yell out.

"Miles..." Oliver says.

"Mom. I...I'm pregnant." Lily says, clearly.

"W-What?" Lily's mom says.

Lily's stepdad begins screaming. "WHAT THE HELL! YOU SLUTTY WHORE!"

"HEY" Jackson and my dad yell at the same time.Lily's mother is crying.

"Lily how could you do this? How could you go and get pregnant. You are so youg. It will ruin your life, just like it ruined mine!" Her mom sobs.

"I-I ruined your life?" Lily asks.

Before Mrs. Truscott can speak, Lily's stepdad yells, "YES! YOU DID! AND YOU ARE SOME SLUTTY WHORE! YOU RUINED YOUR LIFE, AND WE ARENT FIXING IT! WE ARENT PAYING FOR SCHOOL ANYMORE! WE ARE DONE BAILING YOU OUT, LILLIAN ANN!"

Lily pulls her hand away from Jackson. She starts screaming. "YOU HELP ME? YOU NEVER HELPED ME WITH ANYTHING. YOU HATE ME. AND I HATE YOU! SO JUST...LEAVE. GET OUT OF MY FUCKED UP LIFE!" She yells.

Her stepdad raises his hand, and slaps Lily across the face, sending her flying. She lands in a heap on the floor. Jackson, Oliver and I run to her.

My dad steps forward and yells. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! AND DONT YOU EVER LAY AN HAND OPN LILY AGAIN!" He roars.

Go Daddy!

"FINE! HAVE THE SLUTTY BITCH! SEE IF I GIVE A EFFING CARE!" He yells, then grabs Lily's mom by the arm and pulls her out.

Lily is collapsed on the floor, sobbing, a hand imprinted on her face. I hug my best friend. "Lily. Shhh, honey it's okay. Shhhhh."

"B-But M-Miley...w-w-where am i g-g-g-going to g-g-g-goooo?" She moans, and sobs.

"You are staying here, of course!" Daddy says.

After we calm Lily down, and inshure her that we will always be here for her, we all return to the couch. Then The doorbell rings. It is Mr. And Mrs. Oaken. We all sit down, after Oliver hugs his parents.

I begin to talk. "Well, Mr and Mrs oaken..I...we...take it away, Oliver!" I say.

Oliver sighs. "Mom, Dad. Miley is pregnant."

"W-Well. This certaintly is a...shocking surprise." Mrs. Oaken says.

"Y-Yea. It is." Mr. Oaken says.

"W-What are you guys going to do?" Mrs. Oaken says.

"We are getting married." I answer for Oliver.

"Well, how is that going to work?" Mr. Oaken asks. "Sure, you are done after this year. And with the poregnancy you are going to have to take a break from being...Ms. Montana. But my son still has about a year of law school left. And Let me tell you, Oliver. You are not dropping out." He says.

"we..we haven't really thought about that." I say quietly.

"I have. I AM dropping out." Oliver says.

At the same time Me, And mr. Oaken say "NO YOU ARENT!"

Oliver looks at me. "Miley?"

"You cant drop out, Ollie! YOU CANT! That isn't right. NO! I...I cant let you do that. I...you wnt to be a lawyer, and i cant take that from you!" I say. "You are NOT dropping out. YOU ARENT!" I say.

"Thank you!" Oliver's dad says.

"You know what, Dad. Stay. Out. Of. IT!" Oliver says.

My cell phone rings. "Yea?" I answer it.

"HANNAH!" A voice comes. "Its Amber DeStephano" (not school amber, Hannah's friend Amber.)

"Yea Whats up?"

"Traci is dead!"

I choke.

"WHAT!"

"She was...murdered. And raped!"

"B-B-by who?"

"Jake Ryan. He's been caught, though. Hes in jail!"

"A-Amber i havtah go." I say, and hang up.

"Honey, whats wrong?" Daddy asks.

I look at him. "Traci. J-Jake killed her. Jake killed Traci. And he raped her."

"What does Jake Ryan have to do with this?" Mrs Oaken says.

I look at her. "H-He raped me." I say quietly.

"That's great!" Mr. Oaken exclaims.

"WHAT?" Oliver, Daddy, and Jackson yell.

"Well...maybe it isn't Oliver's baby. It could be Jakes!" He sdays.

"Dareyl! That is the most HORRIBLE thigh you have ever said. You would rather Miley be raped and pregnant with her RAPISTS child then Have it be Ollivers. That is a cruel, stupid, idiotic CRUEL thing to say!" Mrs. Oaken yells.

Mr. Oaken blushes. "Your right. I'm sorry, Miley. But...It is just a shock. I'm sorry you had to go through that. But you two need to figure this out." He says.

"I KNOW!" Oliver exclaims. "Miley and I can get married like...within these three weeks, and then after she graduates her nd i can move in to an apartment on my campus so i can finish school, then we can move back here!"

"Yea!" I agree. "T-Thats perfect!" I exclaim. "But...We will definetly move back here...right?" I ask.

"Of course!" He says.

* * *

So, three weeks later, Oliver and i stand in front of the justice of the peace, surrounded by Lily, Lillie, Jackson, Daddy and Oliver's parents and we are married.

"DO you Oliver Oscar Oaken Take her, Miley Rae Stewart to be your lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, to love and to cherish in sickness and in health from this day forward till death do you part?"

He stares in to my eyes as he answers, "I do."

"And do you, Miley Rae Stewart take her Oliver Oscar Oaken to be your lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health from this day forward till death do you part?" He asks me.

"I do," I breath out, as i stare in to the deep brown eyes.

"Then by the power vested in me by the commonwealth of California, i now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." He says.

Oliver complies, pulling me towards him and kissing my lips tenderly.

We were husband and wife. I was Mrs. Oaken. Sweeeeeet!


	6. Chapter 6

_LAST CHAP_

_So, three weeks later, Oliver and i stand in front of the justice of the peace, surrounded by Lily, Lillie, Jackson, Daddy and Oliver's parents and we are married._

_"DO you Oliver Oscar Oaken Take her, Miley Rae Stewart to be your lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, to love and to cherish in sickness and in health from this day forward till death do you part?"_

_He stares in to my eyes as he answers, "I do."_

_"And do you, Miley Rae Stewart take her Oliver Oscar Oaken to be your lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health from this day forward till death do you part?" He asks me._

_"I do," I breath out, as i stare in to the deep brown eyes._

_"Then by the power vested in me by the commonwealth of California, i now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." He says._

_Oliver complies, pulling me towards him and kissing my lips tenderly._

_We were husband and wife. I was Mrs. Oaken. Sweeeeeet!_

since we had to go back to school, Oliver and i couldn't have a real honey moon, so we went to a local hotel...a really nice one, i may add.

And i dont think i reallyneed to tell you what went on.

So i'll skip ahead a week.

Oliver, me and Lilana were flying together. We were flying into new york, then oliver was going to get us situated, then catch a bus to Harvord.

(he is REALLY protective. But sweet)

We (me, Lillie, Oliver, Lilly Jackson, Daddy and Oliver's parents) were at the airport now.

Lilly couldnt go to the U of Tennessee cause her step dad wont pay for it, but my dad had insisted that he pay, so she was going to UCLA, and living with Daddy and Jackson...in the gusest room.

Dad said she couldn't sleep with Jackson until they got married. The wedding was going to be after the baby was born.

Lily and i both had gone to an OBGYN. The same one, acually.

I was a month and a half along, Lily was two months.

Lillie was three weeks along. She had decided to keep the baby.

I hugged Lily. "Bye, Lils. I'll miss you!"

"I'll miss you too Miles. Promise me you'll be here when I have to give bith. I mean you need to see your god child when it is born!" She says.

"I know! I'm going to try...wait! lils that aint gunna be for another...7 months. I'll be back in four." I say

"Oh..right. But i'll miss you!" She says.

"I'll miss you t-t-to." I say, beginning to cry.

"I changed my mind!" I say.

"About what?" Daddy asks.

"This! I cant leave here. I cant be in NEW YORK CITY while my niece and/or nephew is over here inside my future sister-in-law. And what about me. I'll be gregnant and all alone, cut off from civilization!" I say.

They all look at me. "Baby. It is NEW YORK CITY. I'd hardley call that cut off from civilization." Oliver says.

I turn and glare at thim. "Well thats easy for you to say. You'll be off at HORVORD. With all you...lawyer friends! And all your...lawyerishish girls! For all i know y-y-you could go a-a-and r-r-rep-place m-m-m-meeee" I cry...and yell at oliver.

"Miley. I couldn't ever replace you! And you wont be alone. You have Lillie!" Oliver says.

"Yea! You and i will be together, Miles. We'll be the two pregnant students!" She says.

"I...I know i have Lillie. But I dont have you." I say to Oliver, and walk off.

What is wrong with me. I dont Want oliver not to go to Harvord. and yet...i want him to stay with me. "UHGGGG! STUPID PREGNANCY!" I yell..needless to say, many heads turn to look at me. "OH WHAT ARE ALL OF YOU LOOKING AT! THERE ISN'T ANYTHING TO SEE HERE!" I yell. I wander my way back to my family. Still crying.

Oliver puts his arms around me. I lay my head on his chest.

I hear Jackson mutter, "wow. emotional much." To my dad.

I pull away. "OH YOU SHUT UP! You arent the one who has to carry the baby. You just get the girl pregnant. You dont have to deal with all the morning sickness and raging hormones!" I snap at him.

He backs away.

"NOW BOARDING FIRST CLASS TO NEW YORK CITY NEW YORK"

I back away from...everyone. "Well..I'm just going to go...home! BYE!" I call, and make to turn around.

two hands grab my arms. Daddy, and Oliver.

"Miles. Come on. You have to go. For four months. You promised me you would finish school. Just four months. Come on sweetie." Daddy says.

"But I'll be a fat ugly monster!" I cry.

"No you wont." Oliver says.

"Now lets go, Miley." Lillie says.

I reluctantly hug everone, then Oliver, Lillie and I go to the airplane.

We sit in the seats...Oliver at the window, Me in the Middle, and Lillie on the outside.

We buckle up for take off. Once we are in the air, I unbuckle, and sit on Oliver's lap. I lay my head on his chest. "I still dont want to go." I say quietly, cause Lillie is asleep.

Oliver pulls me closer to him. "I know," He says, rubbing the small of my back. But you have to, baby."

"No I dont." I say stubbornly.

"Yes, You do. But i'll drive down everyother weekend. I promise." He says.

"I'll still miss you. I'm scared, Oliver. I dont want to lose you" I say.

"Its okay to be scared, Miley. But don't worry. You will never loose me. I love you." He says.

I snuggle up to him, and fall asleep.

* * *

Four months later, about a week before i can leave to go back to Malibu for the summer, i REALLLY miss oliver, so i decide to go see him. It is saturday afternoon, so i get on the bus, and go. Then i get a cab to Harvord. I walk (slowly) the farmilliar route to Oliver's dorm. I notice it is slightly Open. I push it open, And call, "Ollie!" 

And i find a surprise

* * *

_**OLIVER'S POV**_

I am in my room, studying, thinking about Miley and how much i miss her, when there is a knock on the door. I oprn it. "Becca?"

"Hey, Oliver." Becca says, and walks right in.

"What do you want, Becca?" I ask.

"I came to see you. To see if we could start over..." She says, and before i can do anything,. she kisses me.

I try to push her away, but before i can, I hear, "Ollie?" and the door swinging open. I hear a shriek.

I finally push away and see...Miley. With tears pauring down her face looking as though i had stuck her in the face.

"Miley!" I say.

"H-H-How c-c-c-c-c-could y-y-y-you?" She sobs. "Y-y-y-y-you s-said t-that y-y-you w-w-would n-n-never l-l-leave m-m-m-m-meee!" She continues to sob.

"So. You left me for _her_?" Becca asks.

"YES! I DID. BECAUSE I LOVE HER!" I yell. I turn back to Miley. "Miley. Please just listen..."

"N-n-nooooooo. H-h-h-how c-c-c-coulkd you d-d-d-dooo this to m-m-me. I t-t-though you l-l-l-loved m-m-m-m-me?" She sobs. Then she pulls the engagement rings off her finger, and throws them at me. I catch them, and then she turns and, and walks...or runs off.

I tun angrily to Becca. "GET OUT OF MY LIFE AND STAY AWAY! I DONT LOVE YOU!" I yell at her, then run after Miley. I see her running down the street, towards the park.

When i find her, she is sitting on a bench, sobbing.

I sit next to her. "Miley..." I begin.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" She yells through her tears.

"No." I say simply. "Miley, Becca kissed me. I didn't want it, it didn't mean anything. I promise. You are, the only girl for me. Please. I'm sorry, but i did not kiss her. I did't want it. I LOVE you. that IS why I married you. Miley, please believe me." I say.

"Y-y-you p-promise?" She asks.

"I promise." I answer. She looks up. I reach up and wipe the tears gently from her face. Then i lean in and kiss her tenderly.

When we pull apart, i take her hand, and slide the rings back on to her finger. Then i pull her to me. She lays her head against my chest.

"I missed you." She says.

"I missed you too. But after this week, after the summer, we'll be together again. I was thinking, Miles. We should buy a house in Malibu, so its there when we move back witht the baby. and the baby will be born before we come here." I say.

"Good idea," She says. Then "OH!" She shrieks.

"What? whats wrong?" I ask alarmed.

"I forgot to mention...he kicked!" Miley says.

We found out that it was a little boy. "Really?" I ask, exited.

"Yes! Here," she says. She takes my hand, and lifts her shirt up a little. She places my hand on her bare stomach.

A second later, i feel a sharp kick. "Wow!" I exclaim. "When did it kick the first time?" I ask.

"This morning!" Miley says.

We sit there, my hand on her stomach and hers on top of mine. "Thats our baby in there, Miley." I say.

"I know. Isn't it amazing?" She says.

"Yes. It is. And so are you." I say, and kiss her,

* * *

**_MILEYS POV, ONE MONTH LATER_**

One month later, I amd 6 and a half months pregnant.

"OH GOD! OLLIE, I'M A HIPPO!" I yell one day as i'm getting dressed. Oliver and i were back in Malibu, and in our house. We had moved in two weeks ago.

He comes in to the room. "What? He asks.

I turn and face him. His eyes widen...at me. I am whering pants and a bra only. And let me tell you...this pregnancy thing...yea its given me REALLY big breasts. Oliver seemed to enjoy that part a lot.

"I'm fat!" I whine.

"Oh no you aren't." He says, eyes still on my chest. "You are pregnant."

"Oh, stop staring at me!" I snap.

He reluctantly breaks his gaze and walks towards me. "I'm sorry, baby. But im a guy. it is in my nature.c And You look HOT!" He says.

I smack him playfully on the stomach. "You know, for the ske of your saftey, i will take that as a compliment." I say sweetly.

He gugs me. "Good," He says, kissing me.

I feel his hands slide up my bck, and he begins to unhook my bra. I playfully slap his hands away. "What do you think you are doing?" I ask ,seductivly.

"Oh...Just..." He says, but i laugh and Kiss him. And then we fall to the bed, carefuly so we dont hurt the babay. We dont have sex...but what we do do does in volve a LOT of kissing. And Oliver finally gets my bra off...although it did take him a while to un hook it.

During one of these passionate kisses, including Olivers hands in certaint...areas...I feel a very sharp kick.

I scream out in pain. Oliver quickly pulls away. "What!? Whats wrong?!" He asks.

I dont get a chance to answer...because my water breaks. A month and a half early.

* * *

**like? Dislike?**

**Let me know. Oh, and i need ideas!!! HELP ME**

**----JEN**


	7. Chapter 7

DICLAIMER: DONT OWN HANNAH MONTANA. Only the plot of this story, and anything you dont recodnize

_LAST CHAP_

_"Oh...Just..." He says, but i laugh and Kiss him. And then we fall to the bed, carefuly so we dont hurt the babay. We dont have sex...but what we do do does in volve a LOT of kissing. And Oliver finally gets my bra off...although it did take him a while to un hook it._

_During one of these passionate kisses, including Olivers hands in certaint...areas...I feel a very sharp kick._

_I scream out in pain. Oliver quickly pulls away. "What!? Whats wrong?!" He asks._

_I dont get a chance to answer...because my water breaks. A month and a half early._

"M-My w-water broke!" I exclaim

"WHAT! but...its like 6 weeks early!" Oliver Paniks.

"I KNOW! JUST GRAB ME MY SHIRT AND BRA, PUT YOUR SHIRT BACK ON, AND BRING ME TO THE HOSPITAL!" I shriek.

He complioes. He rolls off of the bed and rushes across the room. He pulls his shirt on, then helps me get mine on.

We rush to the car, and begin to drive. On the way, through the pain in my stomach, i call My dad.

"Hello?" He answers.

"Daddy." I moan through my tears fom the horrible pain in my cstomach.

"Miles, sweetie whats wrong?" He asks, worried.

"Daddy, hes comming. My baby is comming." I say.

"What?! But it is early!"

"I know...AHHHHHHHHHH" I say, but wind up screaming as a particularly horrible contraction hit. "D-daddy, hurrry...please meet us...at the..h-h-hospital? And call Lily and j-j-jackson?" I ask...well cry.

"Of course, baby. We'll be there soon. Just remember it will all be worth it." He says.

I say thank you, then hang up.

Oliver is gripping the steering whell so hard, his knuckles are white. We eventually arive at the hospital.

He parks and then rushes out. He runs around the car, and opens the door and helps me out.

We go in to the hospital, to the ER.

The lady at the desk is all smiley. "Hello. How can i help you today?" She asks, all perky. I want to rip her smiley little head off!

"WELL SEE, I HAVE THIS BABY INSIDE ME AND IT SEEMS TO BE COMMIN OUT OF ME EVEN THOUGH IT ISN'T SUPPOSED TO BE FOR ANOTHER SIX WEEKS!" I screm out at her.

She doesn't even flinch. "Very well." She motioned off to the side, and another nurse came up wioth a wheelchair. Oliver and the nurse helped lower me into it, and she wheeled me down the hall. Oliver, gripping my hand, hurried beside us. We got to a room, and the nurse handed me a gown, and left. Oliver helped me in to it, then on to the bed.

"P-Promise yo wont leae me." I say tghrough my tears.

My hair is in a messy knot in th e back of my head. There are beads of sweat mixed with my tears on my face.

He pushes a stray strand of my hair off of my forhead ans kisses my forhead and says, "I promise. I'll be here the whole time."

A few minutes later Dr. Jonesen arrives, followed by Daddy, Jackson, Lily and oliver's parents a few minutes later. Jackson, who hates hospitals, stands off to the side, pale and clammy, along with Mr. Oaken...who isn't pale and clammy, just...i guess he feels a little awkward maybe?

Lily, Daddy and Mrs. Oaken come to the edge of my bed. Lily is just as big as i am. I scream as another contraction hits and i squeeze Oliver's and Dads' hands.

"Ok. Now i an even MORE nervous about giving birth." Lily says.

Dr. Jonesen comes back. "Okay, Miley. I'm going to check to see if your fully dialated yet.Okay?" She asks.

I just scream as another contraction hits. She checks. "Okay...your only at 7 centimeters. Im goin to step out for a minute. Do you need anything?"

"can you justr knock me out?" I whimper.

She chuckles and shakes her head. "That would be VERY unsafe for the baby. But i can get you some pain medication?" She asks.

"YES!" I scream as another contraction comes.

She steps out of the room, and comes back five kinutes later...with a very VERY big Needle.

I see it and cry out. "Baby its okay. It will help the pain." Oliver says. Everyone knows my BIG fear of needles.

Oliver and My dad help me sit up, and she insets it in to my back. Almost instantly, the pain dulls. It is still there...just not as bad.

She checks me again, after, like, 3 more contractions. "Okay! its time for your son to make his appearence!" She says cheerily.

She sets up the rest of her doctor medical crap, and more nuses arrive.

"Okay Miley, You need to push now." She says. "One...Two...three...PUSH!"

I comply. I thought it would help. boy was i WRONG. It HURT.

I scream out. I collapse back against the bed in pained exaution. Oliver pushes my hair off my face, and says, "Come on, sweetie. You can do it. Come on. Come on. You are doing great." He says.

"Oaky, push again. Ready One...two...three... GO!"

I gather my stenght, and push again. "I SEE THE HEAD!" doctor calls. "Just one more push should do it, Miley. One more big one. Okay honey? One...teo...THREE!!! PUSH!!"

I do, very hard. I feel the baby slide out of me. I collapse again, and Oliver disapears to cut the cord. But something isn't right...there are no cries. I am breathing deeply, wanting desperatly to hear my baby cry.

"Why isn't he crying daddy? Whats wrong with my baby?" I whimper.

He opens his mouth, but is drowned out by cries. I see a doctor pulling a needle out of the babies' chest. He must have injected air. But my baby was crying. The doctor pushed gently but firmly, sending the placenta and all that discuting crap in tot medical bucket thing.

Oliver reappeared at my side. He takes my hand and pushes my hair off of my sweaty forhead, and leans down and softly kisses my lips. "You did great, sweetie." He says.

I smile up at him. "Thank you. It hurt a lot. I am NEVER having another kid, EVER" I say.

"Hey Miles...you are lucky mom didnt mean that when she said it rithg after Jackson was born." Daddy says.

"Well..." I dont get to finish. A nurse walks up with a blue blanket clad bundle.

"Would you like to hold your baby, Mrs Oaken?" She asks.

All tiredness forgotten, I eagerlly nod.

She bends and places the little bunde in my arms.

I look down to see my beautiful baby. Staring down in to that adorable little face (my eyes, and Dark brown hair like oliver and I) made me think, _maybe all the pain was worth it. _

"I change my mind. It was deffinetly worth it." I say.

"Name?" the nurse asks.

Oliver and i had already chosen, so Olivver supplied the answer. "Cody Oliver Robbie Stewart" He says.

Cody starts to cry. I hug him close to me, and gently rock him. "Shhhh, sweetie Mommy is here. Mommy wont go anywhere or let anthing happen to you. We are all very happy to see you, Cody" I coo. He snuggles up against me, and the crying enentually ceases as he nods off to sleep.

Once Cody is taken away from me by the stupid nurse, and Daddy, Lily Jackson and Oliver's parent leave, I fall in to an exaughsted, but happy sleep.

* * *

Like? 

Do you like the name?

Let me know what you think, and I NEED IDEAS!!!!!!!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!

--JEEEEEEEEEEEEN


	8. Chapter 8

_LAST CHAP_

_I smile up at him. "Thank you. It hurt a lot. I am NEVER having another kid, EVER" I say._

_"Hey Miles...you are lucky mom didnt mean that when she said it rithg after Jackson was born." Daddy says._

_"Well..." I dont get to finish. A nurse walks up with a blue blanket clad bundle._

_"Would you like to hold your baby, Mrs Oaken?" She asks._

_All tiredness forgotten, I eagerlly nod._

_She bends and places the little bundle in my arms._

_I look down to see my beautiful baby. Staring down in to that adorable little face (my eyes, and Dark brown hair like oliver and I) made me think, maybe all the pain was worth it. _

_"I change my mind. It was deffinetly worth it." I say._

_"Name?" the nurse asks._

_Oliver and i had already chosen, so Olivver supplied the answer. "Cody Oliver Robbie Stewart" He says._

_Cody starts to cry. I hug him close to me, and gently rock him. "Shhhh, sweetie Mommy is here. Mommy wont go anywhere or let anthing happen to you. We are all very happy to see you, Cody" I coo. He snuggles up against me, and the crying enentually ceases as he nods off to sleep._

_Once Cody is taken away from me by the stupid nurse, and Daddy, Lily Jackson and Oliver's parent leave, I fall in to an exaughsted, but happy sleep._

_**OLIVERS POV**_

The morning after Cody is born, I sit beside Miley, watching her sleep.

She is so beautiful. She looks so peaceful, sohappy. So calm. Go, I love her.

But i cant help but think...howw ewill this work.

I mean, we will be together, but i'll be SWAMPED with work.

Maybe i should go to a community college, get a degree in something else. It would be easier, i could take a few classes, so i could still be there, with Miley and Cody.

I mean, I wanted to be there. To help Miley. See my Son grow up. I wanted to be there.

And i never wanted to be a lawyer in the first place. My dad wanted me to be one.

I was so deep in thought, i hadn't noticed that Miley had woken up.

When i look t her again, her eyes are open, and shes smileing up at me.

I smile, and lean down and kiss her forehead. "Good Morning, beautiful."  
I say.

"Good morning, hottie" She says, smileing.

"Did you sleep ok?" I ask.

"Yea...it's nice having Cody out here, and not in there, kicking my ribcage!" She says happily.

I laugh, and kiss her again, this time on the lips. "Baby, i've been thinkling." I say.

"Oh...that cant be good," She jokes.

"Oh Hahaha," I say. "M-Miles...I dont want to go back to harvord." I say.

"Oliver...I though we already sorted this out," She says, sitting up.

I take her hand in mine. "But Miley, If i went back to harvord, we would be together, but i would be swamped in course work all the time. And do you honestly want to be so far away from Your dad and Jackon and Lilly? Do you want me to be working all the time?" I ask.

She looks away.

"Hosestly? No. I never wanted you to go back, but...i didnt want to take that oppertunity away from you." She addmits.

"Well...in all honesty, i never wanted to be a lawyer." I addmit.

She looks at me. "So...we're staying here?" She asks.

"We're staying here." I say.

Just then, there is a knock on the door, and Mom, Dad, robbie ray, Jackson and Lily come in.

_**

* * *

**_

_**MILEYS POV**_

"Daddy!" I call, when everyone enters.

He comes over and gives me a hug. "Hey, sweetie. Did you sleep well?" He asks.

"Oh yea!" I say.

Then, a nurse come in with a small glass cradle, and Dr. Jonesen.

"Good Morning, Miley!" The Doc says warmly. "Ah, hello Lily. I expect you'll be the one giving birth soon." She says t Lily. Lily nods. "So. How are you today?" She asks me.

"Great!" I say cheerily. Then in a serious voice i say, "When can i go home?"

She laughs. "Later on today. Now, since you are moving to Boston, I'll need to get you in touch with a good doctor ther..."  
She says.

Oliver interrupts. "We arent moving to boston." He says.

"WHAT?!" Mr. Oaken says.

Dr. Jonesen look between us and Mr. Oaken. "Well...I'l leave you alone with your family. I'll be back later." She says. And Walks out.

"Mrs. Oaken, do you want Cody?" The nurse asks.

I nod eagerly. She picks him up out of the cradle, and brings him to me.

She lowers him in to my waiting arms. His crystal blue eyes are open and alert, looking up at me curiosly. He is wrapped in the blue blanket with a blue hat on his head. "Hi Cody. I'm your mommy. Arent you just the cutest little baby ever. We are so happy that you are here, and we all love you very much." I coo, staring down at him.

He looks up at me intently, as though he is bored. I hug him to my chest, and look up at everyone...they are all looking at me. "What?" I ask defensivly.

Lily has tears in her eyes.

Daddy is looking at me, smileing.

Jackson looks...scared?

Mr. Oaken is looking at Oliver, Angrily. Mrs Oaken is looking down at Cody and at me, Smileing.

Oliver is looking at me, and at OUR SON (I love saying that), smileing.

"What?" I ask again.

"You remind me of your mom." Daddy says.

"You look adorable With Cody," Lily says, crying. She is VERY emotional.

I look at Oliver. "Lily is right. You are a great mom. My wife and son. Mrs Miley Oaken. I love saying that." He says.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I WANT TO HEAR?" Mr. Oaken thunders.

Cody errupts in cries. I hug him to me, and rock him gently. "Shhh, baby. Shhh, its okay. Mommy is here. Shhhh." I coo at him in a soothing voice. He his cries cease after a few minutes, and he lays his head against my chest, and contently falls asleep, clutching my hospital gown in his tiny fist.

I look back up at everone, who is again smileing down at me and Cody. Well, exept for Mr. Oaken, who was still staring daggers at oliver.

"Now, would MY SON, care to explain what he means when he says that he isn't going to boston?" Mr. Oakne says in a mad normal voice.

"I meant just what i said, Dad. I'm not going back to harvord." Oliver says calmly.

"WHAT!?" He roars.

"DAD! Calm down." oliver says.

"NO! I will not calm down. My son just told me that he is dropping out of college. how am i supposed to calm down when my son is ruining his life?" Mr Oaken asks, angry.

"I'm not ruining my li..."

"YES YOU ARE! You are giving up your dream. I know...SHE drgged you in to this. This...slut. She got pregnant on purpose, just so she could keep you with her. She obviously doesn't love you if she wants you to ruin your life!" He yells.

Slut? My eyes fill with tears. How _dare_ he say i dont love Oliver.

"HEY!" Oliver shouts, along with my dad and Jackson.

"Listen Dad. I'm not giving up my dream. I'm giving up YOURS. I never wanted to go to harvord. And you cant make me go. And Dont EVER call miley a name again. She didn't put me up to this. It was my idea. I love her, and i got her pregnant. I love her more than anything, and I wont ever leave her. If you cant exept that, then LEAVE! And dont you DARE call Miley a slut again." Oliver says, Angry.

Mr. Oaken looks at Oliver, speechless. Then, silently, he turns and walks out.

"Oliver. I...I'll talk to him...he didn't mean it. I-I'll be right back. Just let me talk to him." Mrs. Oaken says

Then she turns and walks out after her husband.

All is silent for a minute. Then, Dr. Jonesen comes back. "Well, you are cleared to leave with Cody, Miley. Oliver can check you out, and you can get dressed while Nurse Thompson Takes Cody to the nursery for one final check up." She says.

I nod. I kiss Cody's forehead then reluctantly hand him to the nurse. Lily hands me a bag with my clothes, Jackson goes to get the baby seat from Olivers' car, and oliver kisses my forehead before silently going to check me out.

I get up and go change.

When i come out of the bathroom, Oliver is back, and so is Jackson. And Mrs. Oaken. Mr. oaken is no where to be seen.

The car seat is waiting on the bed, but Cody is still with the nurse.

I am silent as i walk out of the bathroom, and over to the bed. I push the handle of the carrier back, and move the buckles aside so it is ready and waiting.

Lily comes and takes the bag i was holding out of my shaking hands. "Miles." She says softly.

""What?" I ask

"You okay?" She asks.

"Y-yea. Fine. I...I just wanna go home." I say.

Just then, Dr. Jonesen comes back in carrying cody, along with a nurse with a wheel chair.

I go and take Cody from The doctor.

He is dressed n a little blue onsie and the blue hat on his head. I kiss his forhead before silently lowering him in to the baby seat. I buckle him in securely, and then tuck the little blue blanket around his tiny body.

I turn back around to the doctor.

"Well, you are free to go. You will need to call and scheduel and appointment for his check up for in two weeks." Dr. Jonesen says.

"Okay. Thank you." I say.

She smiles, nods, shakes mine then Oliver's hand, and leaves.

"Hop on, Mrs. Oaken." The nurses says, gesturing to the wheelchair.

"I can walk." I say.

"Every paitent has to ride out. Its routine. You can stay here, or get in the wheel chair." she says.

I open my mouth to protest again, but Oliver gently pushes me down in to the wheel chair. "Just listen to the nurse, Miley." He says.

"Fine. Give me my son!" I say.

Lily hands me the crrier with Cody in it. I smile down at my sleeping son.

The nurse takes the handles, and we go in to the hall way. With our family following us, we go in to the elevator, and then out and in to the hospital parking lot.

When we get to the car, Oliver takes the carrier off my lap, and secures it in to the back seat. Then, he helps me up. Before i can get in to the car, Mrs. Oaken stopd me.

"Miley. Wait." She says. I turn to her. "Miley, i just wanted to apologize fr my husbands behavior. He...he just wants the best for Oliver and i guess he doesn't realize that what he _thinks_ is best, may not be what Oliver wants and thinks is best for himself. He will come around...eventually. But i want you to know, that i'm glad that Oliver married you. You are a great grl Miley. And...despite my husbands...er...reaction, I really do think that Oliver not going back to harvord is best. And I would like to see cody." She says.

I smile at her. "Thank you, Mrs. Oaken. And of course you can see cody. We want him to have as much love as possible. And i'm glad it is me he married too." I say. We hug, then Oliver hugs his mother. She says that Mr. Oaken is waiting for her, and walks off.

Daddy goes to his car, and says he'll be over later.

Lily and Oliver are comming with us. Jackson sits in the front with Oliver, And i sit in the back with Lily and Cody.

We drive home in silence.

When we get to our house, just seeing it makes me smile, even after just one night in the hospital.

I eagrly unbuckle my seatbelt, and begen unbuckling Cody. I dont feel like taking the carrier, so i just un buckle him and pick him up, bringing his tiny body to me. Oliver opens the door, and i get out. Lily decides to bring the carrier in. ackson takes it from her, and helps pull her out of the car. Oliver unlocks the front door. I slowly walk in to my house. Cady is oblivios, justcontinues in his little world and making his cute little baby gurgles and noises.

"Oh! I am SO happy to be home!" I say. looking around at my house.

"I'm glad your home too," Oliver agrees. "Hospitals are creepy!"

"Yea, so are you oaken." Jackson says.

I tun and look at lily, who hits Jackson for me.

"HEY! Gee Sis, getting the pregnant woman to fight your battles for you?" Jackson says.

"I would have hit you myself, but i'm holding my babay." I say. As if on cue, my baby starts screaming his lungs out.

I rock him. "Shhhhh. Cody it's okay. Is cody tired?" I coo.

I go sit on the couch and begin singing to him. Just a lullaby.

He calms down as i softly sing to him. And then..."HES SMILEING!" I call, exited. "Oh, Ollie our baby is smileing!" I say extremely exited.

"WOW! OMG!" Jackson says in his girl voice. "I smile all the time. What do you want him to get a reward?" Jackson asks.

"Oh Jackson you just wait till Jennie is born." I say. Lily and jackson knew they were having a girl, and had decided to name in Jennie Lillian Miley Stewart. Jackosn wasnt to thrilled about using my name as her middle name, but lily had cried that she wanted her named after her best friend. And pregnant women...yea, we have our ways.

Oliver sat beside me, and we looked down at Cody. He started screaming again, and so i began to sing again.

This was going to be a LONG couple of years. But we would make them good years.

* * *

OKAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

Do ya like?

I DK what to do for next chapters!! HELP ME! I NEED IDEAS.

I have no school tomorrow, so some of my stories will be updated!

IDEAS!!!!!!!!!!!!

----JEN


	9. Chapter 9

_LAST CHAP_

_Oliver sat beside me, and we looked down at Cody. He started screaming again, and so i began to sing again._

_This was going to be a LONG couple of years. But we would make them good years._

* * *

**_MILEYS POV_**

After FINALLY getting Cody to sleep the first day after we took him home, i collapsed on to my bed.

It had been a LONG day. Cody had cried a LOT during the night so i had gotten like, no sleep. Then during the day, he would only sleep for a hour at a time. So i was EXAUGHSTED.

Oliver had helped of course. Right now, he was on the phone with his mom. I lay my head on the pillow, and sigh deeply.

I must have fallen asleep, because a few minutes later, I hear the door open and someone collapse on the bed beside me. I turn over to Oliver's brown eyes. "Hey," I say sleepily.

"Hey." he says.

"He is finally asleep!" I say.

"Yea...but probably not for long. So lets go to sleep." He suggests.

I move over and snuggle up against him. "Good ide-e-eaaaaaaaaaaaaa" I say, breaking off in a yawn.

I lay my head on his chest and fall asleep almost instantly.

* * *

**_OLIVER'S POV_**

I wake up to shrieks. Cody. Miley is laying on top of me.

How do i move without waking her up.

"UHGGGG!" Too late.

She jolts up and awake.

I gently push her back against the pillows and kiss her forehead. "Go back to sleep, baby. I've got it." I say. She needs no persuation. I get up and sprint to Cody's nursery.

I go to the crib and pick him up. "Hey little boy. Whats up?" I ask. I wasnt expecting an answer...and i did get one. "EWWW!" diper? Did it HAVE to be that. I carry him to the changing table and lay him down. Once the diaper is changed, he is still fussing. I sit down in the rocking chair with him. After 20 minutes, he is STILL fussing. "Whats wrong?" I ask.

"You know he wont answer?"

I look up. Miley is leaning against the door way, looking at me. I stand.

"I know. But i dont know whats wrong." I say. She starts laughing. "What is so funny?" I ask.

"Y-y-y-yor hair!" She laughs. "It is sticking up everywhere!"

"So...your hair is alll...shiny and pretty." I say.

"Oh great comeback." She says.

She walks over, and takes Cody.

She takes the seat i just vacated, and holds Cody to her. "Hey. Go down stairs and heatup the bottle in the refriderator." She orders.

"HUGRY! Why didn't i think of that." I say as i walk out.

I go downstairs to the kitchen, and heat the bottle. I bring it back up to the nursery and hand it to miley.

She sticks it in cody's mouth, and he immediatly starts sucking on it hungrily. After five minutes, he opens his mouth so miley takes the bottle away and sets it on the floor. She repositions him, putting his head against his shoulder, and starts rubbing and gently patting his back. he burps. "Good boy!" Miley coos at him.

"How come when i burp, you call me discusting?" I ask seriously.

She gives me a look. Then, the phone rings. I go in to our room and answer it.

"Hello?" I ask, wondering who it could be.

"Oliver? Its Jackosn. We need you and Miley NOW. Lily went in to labor."

"DUDE! We'll be right there."

"HURRY! Lily is freaking for Miley!" He says.

I reashure him, and then go tell miley.

"Miley! Lily went in to labor!"

She FREAKS. "OMIGOD!! Hurry! WE HAVE TO GET TO THE HOSPITAL! WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME!" She yells/whispers.

She stands, and puts Cody in his carrier, and tucks like...10 blankets around him. Then she takes the carrier in to our room and stips out of her pajamas and in to black sweat pants, and a pink t-shirt.

I pull on jeans and a t-shirt. Miley grabs the carrier that is holding a now sleeping cody, and we run as fast as we can outside.

Miley quickly buckles The carrier in to the backseat, and buckles herself in the passnger seat.

I drive as fast as i can safely, and we arrive at the hospital. Miley grabs the carrier, and we run in and up to the pregnancy ward. Jackson is pacing in the waiting area, waiting for us with Robbie ray. "WHERE IS SHE!" Miley yells.

Robbie Ray stands and Takes the carrier from Miley. "Follow me, Mile. She made me wait for you." Jackson says.

Miley quickly follows her. I stay behind with Robbie Ray and My son.

* * *

_**MILEYS POV**_

I raced after my brother, and in to the room he pointed to. "MILEY!" Lily screams when she sees me.

I rush to her side, and take her hand. "Hey Lils. How are ya?" I ask

"It hurts like hell, Miley." she whimpers. "And it is to early."

"I know, sweetie. I know it hurts. But it will all be worth it, cause Jennie will make it, just like Cody. And we are all here, rooting for you, Lils. Jackson and I will be right here the whole time." I say in my soothing mother voice.

Her grip on my hand tightens, as she screams.

The doctor comes rushing in, and checks lily. "Okay! We are ready. Its time for her to come out." She says. "Okay Lily. One...Two...Three...PUSH!"

Lily complies, screaming with all her might. She collaspses down again. Jackson smooths her hair back.

"Okay Lily, I see the head. One...Two...THRE!!! PUSH!!!!"

"Okay...the head is out. One more push should do it, Lily! One...Two...three...PUSH!"

Lily does, and there is a lot of motion at the end. I see a bloddy little baby, but no noise. A moniter starts going off.

Lily starts breathing in ragged gasps.

"What is going on?" Jackson asks.

"Her heart and Lungs are failing." A nurse says, and silently pushes us out the door, and shuts the door shutting us out.

Jackson stands, staring at the door until i gain my compotsture, ans steer him away, back to the waiting area. I push him into a seat. And then i sit my self.

"Mile, What happened?" Oliver asks.

"I-I-I dont know, Ollie. Her heart and Lungs started to give out. And then they kicked us out. And Jennie...she was...nothing. Oliver nothing can happen to lily. Shes my bestfriend...my sister. She has to be okay." I cry ion to his shpulder.

This makes Jackson alert. "Shes MY fiancee. And MY daughter." He says, angry with me.

"So what. She was my best friend WAY before you even noticed her. I knew she liked you before you knew she liked you. I knew she liked you before SH knew she like you!" I yell

Jackson goes to open his mouth, but a doctor apears. "Family of Lillian Truscott?"

"YEA!" Jackson, Oliver, daddy and i say together.

"We've got miss truscott stableized. She should be fine." He says.

"W-what about Jennie?" Jackson asks.

"Are you her father?" The doc asks. Jackson nods. "Jennie...didnt have a heart beat at first. We shocked her, and got one. Shes in a incubator, hooked up to a heart monitor and a lung monitor. Only time will tell weather or not shell make it. I...I'm sorry."

Jackson collapsed back in to the chair, and buried his face in his hands as the doctor dissapeared. I saw his shoulders heave evry few seconds. I havent seen him cry...well since mom died. The doctor rushes back in. "Uhhh..I'm sorry. But...Jennie's heart just gave out. She is gone."

Jackson errupted in to sobs. I went to my brother. "Jackson...I-I'm sorry. So so so so so so so sorry. We all wanted her to live so much. I'm sorry." I whisper, hugging him.

"Miley Oaken?" A nurse asks.

"Yes?"

"Lily is asking for you and your brother. But he cant go in like that. It will upset Miss. Truscott. You need to tell her...Miley. You tell her. It will be to hard for your brother to. And please...you should do it now."

I nod. Dad comes and tries to comfort Jackson. I go and stand outside Lily's room, and gain my composture. The i go in.

Lily is laying in the bed. "Miley." She says.

I go to her. "Hey. You did great, Lils." I say.

She smiles. "Thank you. But wheres Jackson. And my Jennie?" She asks.

"Jackson is..in the bathroom. And..." I sit down beside her on the bed. "Lily. Jennie didn't make it, sweetie." I say.

She looks up at me. "N-n-no! NO! You are LYING! You are LYING TO ME MILEY OAKEN! My baby is not dead. And...noo!" She shrieks, errupting in to sobbs. I wrap my arms around her.

"I'm sorry Lily. I'm so sorry." I say.

She struggles away from me/. "GET OUT! This is you fault. You promised me shed make it. Get out I HATE YOU! GET OUT!" She yells. A nurse appears.

"Mrs. Oaken. Get out, please., You are upsetting Miss. Truscott." She says.

My eyes fill with tears, then i get up and run out. In the hall, i run in to Oliver. He hugs me to his chest.

And I cry.

How could she blame me? _HOW?_

* * *

_**PLEASE DONT HATE ME!!!**_

I'm sorry that i had Jennie die...but...it made drama.

REVIEW!!!

DONT HATE ME!

IDEAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

-----JEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: DONT OWN HM**

_LAST CHAP_

_I nod. Dad comes and tries to comfort Jackson. I go and stand outside Lily's room, and gain my composture. The i go in._

_Lily is laying in the bed. "Miley." She says._

_I go to her. "Hey. You did great, Lils." I say._

_She smiles. "Thank you. But wheres Jackson. And my Jennie?" She asks._

_"Jackson is..in the bathroom. And..." I sit down beside her on the bed. "Lily. Jennie didn't make it, sweetie." I say._

_She looks up at me. "N-n-no! NO! You are LYING! You are LYING TO ME MILEY OAKEN! My baby is not dead. And...noo!" She shrieks, errupting in to sobbs. I wrap my arms around her._

_"I'm sorry Lily. I'm so sorry." I say._

_She struggles away from me/. "GET OUT! This is you fault. You promised me shed make it. Get out I HATE YOU! GET OUT!" She yells. A nurse appears._

_"Mrs. Oaken. Get out, please., You are upsetting Miss. Truscott." She says._

_My eyes fill with tears, then i get up and run out. In the hall, i run in to Oliver. He hugs me to his chest._

_And I cry._

_How could she blame me? HOW?_

I stayed there with Oliver for few minutes, crying. How could she blame this on me? I wanted Jennie to live too. She was my goddaughter.

After i finally stopped crying, we went back to the waiting room. Jackson was a bit calmer. Dad had gotten him to hold Cody.

"W-W-What happened?" Jackson asks whenb he sees us. I silently go over to him, and take Cody form him, then put him in to the carrier. "Miles?"

"J-Jackson. I'm sorry. I really am. But i cant stay here becasue Lily...she blames me for Jennie dying. She needs time, and i have to goive it to her. I really am sorry. But we have to go. Just...call us about the funeral." I say. I hug my brother quickly, then pick up Cody in his carrier, and Oliver and I walk out.

* * *

Three days later, Oliver and I have Mrs. Oaken come to watch Cody, while we go to the funeral for little Jennie. 

Oliver, in black pants, a white dress shirt and black tie, and me in a simple black dress with little make up.

We drive to the church, and walk in and to the front where the family sits. My dad is there...and so is Lily's mom. Dad gets up when he sees me, and hugs me.

"Hey, daddy." I say softly.

"Hey. Wheres Cody?" He asks.

"With Oliver's mom." I say.Then, Jackson comes up. "Hey JAckson," I say, and hug him. "How are you doing?" I ask softly. "And h-how is Lily?"

"I-Im doing okay i guess. Lily...is in shock. She...she still blames you, Miles." He says softly.

I look at my brother. "You dont blame me though. D-do you?" I ask

"Of course not. I know that it isn;'t your fault, Miles." he says.

We all sit. Lily is dressed in a long black dress, with no make up, and her bolnde hair up in a severe bun with a black veil covering her face anda black hat covering her head.. She just lets Jackson take her hand, and ignores me.

I sit between my dad and Oliver and we watch the ceremony.

We listen as they talk about how we would all see one day how this was ,meant to be. And how it was fortunate that Jennie got to live at all.

I felt like yelling at him. She was alive for like..._10 minutes! _So much living.

Afterwards, we all prcedded to the cemetary where she was to be buried.

After it was done, Lily silently placed 3 dozen red roses on top of the just replaced earth, then blows a kiss down. Then she silently walks off and in to the limo. She didnt say a WORD to me. Not ONE.

Oliver places his arm around my shoulder. We go to Jackson. He is waiting outside the limo. I hug him. "I'm sorry, Jackson. But...we have to go back to Cody. I really dont think Lily would want me at the house, anyway. So...we'rs just going to go home." I say

"Its okay, Mile. I understand. Cody needs you." He says.

"Remember..you can call anytime. A-And just...tell lily that...that i really am sorry. And that...she can call anytime. Because i am not mad at her. I just dont see why she is blaming me." I sayu.

"I will, Miles. Bye."

"Bye, big bro. Hang in there. I love you." I say, and hug him one last time.

Olive rand i then make our way to the car, and go home to our baby.

* * *

A week. And lily STILL hasnt spoken to me. 

Jackson called a few times a day. But no Lily.

Then, a week and a half after the funeral, we get a call from Daddy.

"Miles!"

"Daddy, whats up? Whats wrong?" I ask

"Lily and Jackson left."

"W-What?!"

"Yea. I got a note/ It says:

_Dear Dad, Miley, and Oliver,_

_We left. I__t is too hard being in malibu. So we left. We will probably come back one day. But we need time. Remeber, we love you all._

_Love,_

_Lily and Jackson_

They ran, bud. They ran." Daddy says.

I hear Cody start screaming. Oliver was at one of the two classes he took at UCLA.

"D-Daddy...I-I have to go get Cody. I'll call you back later," I say, and hang up with put waiting for an answer.

I grab the bottle from the friedge and put it in a pan of water on the stove to heat up. Then i run up to the nursery. I go to the crib, and pick up my screaming little son, and bring him close to me.

I gently rock him. "Hey sweetie. Mama's here. Mommy is here and she isn't going anywhere. I wont EVER leave you, baby." I say softly as i rock him.

I quickly change his diaper, then hug him to my chest and go down stairs. I grab the bottle from the pan of water, and dry it off, then test the temparature on my skin. It is not to hot, but it is warm. I bring him in to the living room, and sit in the rocking chair. After settling his head in the crook of my arm, i put the bottle in to his waiting mouth.

He hungrily sucks on it. I look down at him in thought. _Why? Why did they go? We all wanted to help them._

I was still in that position 20 minutes later, when Oliver go home.

"Hey baby...Miley!" he calls.

I jerk out of my trance. "Oh...hey honey. how was class?" I ask.

"Miley. Whats wrong?" He asks.

"Why would you ask that?" I ask.

He pointsd to my lap.

Cody is still lying ther...awake. He is looking around, making his baby gurgles.

And there is baby formula all ovwer.

"OH! Cody. Mommy is so sorry." I say. I jump up. "I have to go clean him up." I say, and make for the stairs.

"Wait a minute!" Oliver says. He takes Cody from me.

"What?" I ask.

"You go clean yourself up, then wait for me in our room." He says.

I'm about to protest, but decide against it. We both go upstairs, Oliver with Cody to his room, and me to mine and Oliver's room. I change out of the formula soaked clothes, and in to flannal pajama pants and a t-shirt...i mean im not going anywhere so why not be comfortable.

I then lie back on the bed. A few minutes later, Oliver comes in. I sit up. "Hey." I say when he comes in. He walks over, and sits beside me on the other side.

"Hey. Now whats wrong?" He asks, taking my hand.

"N-N-Nothing is w-w-w-wrong..." I say, reducing myself to tears.

Oliver sighs and pulls me in to his lap. "Baby. whats wrong?"

"Lily and Jackson left, Ollie. They left." I say.

So when are they comming back? I ask myself

* * *

_**LILY'S POV, ONE MONTH LATER**_

We left. Jackson and I. We went to Montana. I ronic, isn't it. Hannah _MONTANA._ We just wound up there.

We eloped there, too.

I do miss everone. But i couldn't take it. So we left. Little did I know, we would be going back sooner that we thought.

* * *

_**MILEYS POV**_

A month after Lily and Jackson dissapear, i am watching th news one night while oliver feeds Cody in the nursery.

"**_And this just in...21 year old Jake Ryan has escaped from Jail. He was sent to jail about a year ago for the rape and murder of b_****_everly hills sweetheart, Traci Vanhorn. Gaurds say he is expected to flee california..."_**

I hear screams. It isn't until Oliver is downstairs next to me, pulling me in to his arms that i realize they are my own.

I try and fight as Oiver tries to put his arms around me, but i give up and collapse against him. "Baby whats wrong?" He asks, his voice full of concert.

"He-He-He b-b-broke out of j-j-j-jail." I sob.

"Oh god. Shhh, baby, shhh. I wont let him hurt you sweetie. I wont let him hurt you." Oliver whispers, rubbing the small of my back and smoothing my hair.

I stay with him. He lets go of me for a minute, and he shuts off the TV and the lights. He then comes back, and picks me up bridal style and carries me up to our room.

He lays me gently on the bed, then sits next to me. "I'm scared, Ollie." I say.

He leans down and softly kisses my lips. "I know. But i will NOT let him hurt you, Miles. I love you. And HE WILL NOT hurt you." Oliver says.

I softly smile at him. Then I put my hand on the back of his head, and gently bring his lips to meet mine again. "I love you too." I say through the kiss.

Now, it had been a while since we had done anything. Since...our honeymoon...if you could call it a honeymoon.

And let me tell you...I suddenly REALLY wanted him. I slid my hands up his shirt, feeling hi muscular chest. His hands silde up my shirt, and begin to fumble withthe clasp of my bra.

And then...it all went from there.

* * *

_**MYSTERY PERSONS POV**_

**_(AUTHORS NOTE: I bet you cant guess whos POV this is...if you do..BOY are you smart!)_**

I watched thru the window, as she and Oliver had sex. Boy, I wish that was me. Well...it would be me...soon. I mean,_ she_ wouldnt _WANT_ it, and she wouldnt do** anything** back...cause shed be...tied up. But i would have her

But first, to make her suffer. I would take the baby.

* * *

_**MILEYS POV**_

The next morning, I woke up. And i had a bad feeling. Something wasnt right.

I hadnt woken up during the night. That was odd. I quickly got out of bed, slipped in to my robe, and rushed in to Cody's room.

And I sank to the ground at what i saw. Because i saw nothing. Cody was gone, nowhere to be seen.

* * *

**DA da DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...**

**For the ideas in this chapter, I give credit to jade-kwl-name-eva. Her ideas will probly...okay deffinetly be in AT LEAST the next chapter, if not more.**

**So I'd like to thank jade-kwl-name-eva. And Id also like to thank Daisy617. Thank you SOOOO much for your reviews and reading my stories!**

**And thank you to everyone who reviews my stories.**

**Also, soome of you may be wondering why I 'changed' form Jiley to Moliver. I didn't. I still am A MAD JILEY LOVER! GO JILEY! but i have seen why people like Moliver, and i ALSO like Moliver. And **

**Some are also probly wondering why jake is always the bad guy. Well...I needed a badguy, and he was just...there.**

**Srry for the NOVEL of an authors note.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!**

**--JEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: DONT OWN HM**

_LAST CHAP_

**_MYSTERY PERSONS POV_**

**_(AUTHORS NOTE: I bet you cant guess whos POV this is...if you do..BOY are you smart!)_**

_I watched thru the window, as she and Oliver had sex. Boy, I wish that was me. Well...it would be me...soon. I mean, she wouldnt WANT it, and she wouldnt do** anything** back...cause shed be...tied up. But i would have her_

_But first, to make her suffer. I would take the baby._

_

* * *

**MILEYS POV** _

_The next morning, I woke up. And i had a bad feeling. Something wasnt right._

_I hadnt woken up during the night. That was odd. I quickly got out of bed, slipped in to my robe, and rushed in to Cody's room._

_And I sank to the ground at what i saw. Because i saw nothing. Cody was gone, nowhere to be seen._

"OLIVEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!" I scream bloddy murder.

I hear a bang...then the sound of running, and a second later, he is in the doorway. He rushes in when he sees me on the floor. "Miley, baby whats wrong sweetie?" He asks

"C-c-c-c-cody is g-g-g-gooooooooooooone!" I wail.

He looks at the crib. "OH MY GOD!" HE yells.

He picks me up, and brings me to our room. after putting me on the bed, he dives at the phone, and dials 911.

* * *

_**LILY'S POV, ONE WEEK LATER**_

Once we settled in to our apartment, and jackson got a job, things were...okay. We had adopted a six month old little girl...Allie.

I was watching the news, and feeding Allie.

"**_And in other news, there are no new leads in the Oaken case."_**

When i hear Oaken, I turn it up.

"**_exactly one week ago, three month old Cody Oliver Robbie Oaken, was discovered missing from his crib in the morning, when his mother, Miley Rae Oaken, and his father, Oliver Oscar Oaken of Malibu, California went to check on him. A call was then placed to 911, and detectives immediatly reported to the scene. All efforts are being made to return the little boy to his VERY disstressed parents. If you have any tips about Cody Oaken's whereabouts, call..."_**

I paused the TV (TiVo) and stared at the icture. It was a picture taken just before the whole thing with Jennie. We had all gone to the beach. It showed Miley, sitting on Olivers lap in the sand, holding Cody.

Miley must be a wreck. And i wasn't there with her. I needed to be with her. I lunged for the phone, and called Jackson.

**_MILEYS POV_**

I sat on the couch, numb, staring at the TV. My baby had been missing for a week, 2 days, 4 hours, 7 minutes and 34..35..36...37...38 seconds.

Oliver had gone to get food. Cause he said i just _had _to eat _something._

The TV was on...i was _looking_ at it...but not _watching_ it.

I distantly heard the bell ring. I groan and get up. I stumble to the front door.

I swing it open and yell, "I'm not doing any more DAMN INTER...views..." I say, trailing off. Because i see... Lily. And Jackson. With a little girl."What do you want?" I ask, not so nicely.

"Miles, we saw that Cody was kidnapped on the news and..." Lily starts.

"And WHAT? You have come to rub it in that now you have a child, and mine is missing?" I sneer.

"MILES!" Oliver's voice rings from the back door. He must have come in through the garage.

He finds me. "Hey, sweetie. Whos there..." He trails off. "Lily?! Jackson?!"

"Hey dude." Jackson says.

"Hey, Oliver." Lily says, and giuves a small smile.

I frown, and turn and walk back in to the living room, silently.

A second later, i hear a door close, and Oliver comes in. "Miles. What is that about?" He asks

"They left. Lily told me it was MY fault Jennie dies, and now they come back?" I ask

"Miley. They want to talk to you. Espessially Lily. So COME!" He says.

I look at him. "Make me." I say with a sneer.

Before i know it, he scoops me up, and over his shoulder. "OLIVER OAKEN, YOU PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" I scream.

"nope." He says simply.

I kick my legs and pound on his back with my fists. "OLIVER OSCAR OAKEN YOU BETTER PUT ME DOWN THIS EFFING NSTANT!" I scream, as he brings me in to the dinning room.

A second later he sits me in a chair in the dining room. I jump up. "HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO ME! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO JUST PICK ME UP AGAINST MY WILL LIKE THAT, OLIVER OSCAR OAKEN. NOW I AM NO LONGER SPEAKING TO YOU!" I yell. I cross my arms over my chest. And look straight, likr the stubbork person that i am.

"Miley. I know you are mad at me. But i know you are listening, so i'm talking anyway." Lily says. "I'm sorry that i said i blamed you...i never really did, i...just wanted someone to blame. And i choose you. I'm sorry, Miley. You are...my best friend. And sister. I love you Miley, and i dont want you mad at me. W...We came back to stay. We needed ttime to grieve Miley." Lily says.

I whip around and face her. "You couldnt do that here, with us? The people who CARE about you and Love you." I yell. "You had us worried SICK, Lillian Truscott. You and my stupid brother leave, the only thing telling us that you hadn't KILLED yourself was a note! ANYTHING COULD HAVE HAPPENED TO YOU! AND WE WOULDNT HAVE HAD ANY IDEA!" I yell, crying hysterrically. Oliver tries to hug me, pbut i jerk away and push him away from me. "IM STILL FPISSED AT YOU." I sneer at him.

"M-Miley. I'm sorry. I really am. But...we needed time. I saw the news..and i realized that we'd mad a stupid mistake. So...we came bvack. I really am sorry, Miles." Lily says softly, hugging the little girl to her.

look at her, holding the little girl. "Whos that?" I ask.

She smiles. "This is Allie. We adopted her." Lily says.

Then...I feel REALLY sick. I get up and run, hand over my mouth to the bathroom, and empty the contents of my stomach in to the toilet.

I feel someone pull my hair back. When i finally stop puking, i get up off the floor, rather quickly and am greeted by dizzyness. I sway, and fall in to farmilliar arms. "Woah! not to fast." oliver's voice says.

I gain my composture. When i do, i instantly pull away from him, and go to the sink. I brush my teeth and wash my hands and face.

I turn and go to walk past him, but he puts his arm out, stopping me.

"Let me go." I say through clenched teeth.

"Miley..."

"STOP! Just let me go!" I say.

"No. I'm sorry, miley. I just wanted you to talk to Lily and your brother. I shouldn't have done that. I'm so sorry." He says.

I look at him. "Fine. I forgive you." I say.

"Really?" He asks.

In answer, I reach up and kiss his lips softly. "Really. Now, lets go." I say.

"Wait...I'm making a doctors appointment for you." He says.

"Oliver, i dont need one..." I start. But then i realize...I'm a week late for my period. "Okay. Make one." I say.

"Okay." He agrees. Then...tears start to pour. "Miley, baby." He says, and pulls me to him.

"I-I-I-I-I m-m-miss him s--s-s-s-s-so much!" I wail.

"Shhh shhhhhh, baby. It's okay. They will find him. I promise." Oliver says.

God, i hope he is right.

* * *

The next day, Oliver goes to pick up his mom to bring him over. 

I lay on the couch, with a terrible headache.

I hear the door open. I moan. "Ollie, baby, can you PRETTY PLEASE get me some asprin?" I ask without opening my eyes. No answer, only footsteps. "Ollie? I know your there you doughnut."

"Sorry. Not Oliver." A farmilliar voice says.

I jolt up and see...Jake Ryan.

* * *

DA DA DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Well...A few of these ideas (cough copugh most of them) Are curtosey of jade-kwl-name-eva

I'll update ASAP...once i get some REVIEWS!!!

--JEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: DONT OWN HM**

_LAST CHAP_

_The next day, Oliver goes to pick up his mom to bring him over. _

_I lay on the couch, with a terrible headache._

_I hear the door open. I moan. "Ollie, baby, can you PRETTY PLEASE get me some asprin?" I ask without opening my eyes. No answer, only footsteps. "Ollie? I know your there you doughnut."_

_"Sorry. Not Oliver." A farmilliar voice says._

_I jolt up and see...Jake Ryan._

I scream. "What do you want? Get out of my house.

He laughs. "You think i will listen to you. And all i want is...you." He says.

I scream again. "HELP!"

Jake laughs again. "You know, it is really no use. There is noone here but us baby."

"No...Oliver is here. I suuppose you know we got married?" I ask.

"Oh i know. I also know you have a son...well, i have him right now...and i also know tht Oliver is not here." He says. The before i knowe it, he lunges at me, and smacks me across the face. "And dont you DARE lie to me." He growls.

I stagger back and cry out in pain. "Y-You have Cody?" I ask.

"Oh..yea. Me and Becca. Her and i make a gret team, huh?" He asks.

Then, he wrestles me to the ground, and stays on top of me.

"Please," I whimper, "Dont do his again."

He just grins evily, and pulls a knife out. He then cuts jaggedly through my shirt and bra, pulling them off and touching my breasts.

I scream, and he pushes the tip of the kniofe in to my stomach..not to deep...but eep enopugh.

I cry out. He just ignores me, and preceeds to pull my pants and underwhere off.

He moves his hands over my body, like he has every right to.

Then, he thrusts in to me, VERY HARD. I yelp out in pain, as my tears pour harder.

He just laughs. The only comfort in my mind is that Oliver should be back any minute...and also Jackson, Lily and Daddy were comming. We were all having dinner.

_Please Oliver...Please hurry._

Jake kept thrusting in to me, VERY hard. I kept yelping in pain.

It was so different with Oliver-with him it was loving, passionate..and AMAZING. With Jake it was Terrifying, _forced_, and PAINFUL.

After what seemed like an eternity, I finally heard the front door open, and Oliver's voice call "Miles!"

Jake quickly slapped his hand on my mouth, and whispers, "Say anthing, and you'll be sorry."

"Miley? Baby?"" Oliver calls again.

Jake removes his hand and i take a risk. "HELP!" I yell.

I hear running. Jake quickly gets up and pulls his pants up. He then kicks me hard in the stomach, forcing me in to the fetal position.

"HOLY CRAP!" Oliver shouts. I hear His mom gasp. Then i hear Jackson yell "YOU!", and my dad yell, "GET HIM!"

I just lie there, in pain as i hear my dad, Jackson and Oliver attack Jake with ppunces. And at this point...i didnt care. I want him to suffer. Because i was right now.

I felt as Lily sank down beside me, and lightly threw a blanket over me. "Its okay, Miles. The police are commie sweetie." She whispers pushing my hair out of my face.

A minute later, I hear the sierens. Then, the door bursts open. 6 police officers, and 6 paremedics rush in. The officers close in on Jake, and wrestle him away from Oliver, who had im in a head lock and was delivering punches anywhere and everwhere.

Two paremedics rush to me, two others to Oliver, Jackson and my dad, and two leave.

The two who come to me talk to Lily.

Oliver pulls away from the paremedic, and rushes to me. He takes my hand, and says, "Oh god, Miley, im so sorry baby. I never should have left you."

The two medics come back with a strecher. They lift me out of my fetal position, and on to the strecher...i moan in pain. "Hey! Be careful." Oliver snaps.

I am whelled out of my house, and up in to an ambulance. Before they can shut the doors, i say "Wait! Oliver? Where is Oliver?"

Oliver jumps in. I motion for them to wait again. "Baby what is it?" He asks. "I'll come with you?" He asks.

"Ollie. J-Jake a-a-and Bec-cca took Cody." I manage to get out.

"D-do you want me to talk to the police?" He asks.

I nod. But then..."Tell them...then come with me?" I whimper, not wanting to be alone.

He talks to a police officer, and then settles next to me, taking my hand in both of his.

The ride is silent, only filled by my moans as we go over bumps, and they clean the stab as best they can.

We arrive at the hospital, and Oliver is heald back.

For the next two hours, i endure as they clean the cut very well, and evidently, it needed stiches.

Then they made shure nothing was broken.

Then they asked if they could do a rape kit.

I let them, because i DO watch Law and Order: SVU, so i know it will help convict Jake.

Once they are done, and i am in a cubicle on a bed in a hospital gown, they let my family in.

Oliver rushes to my side, and takes my hand and leans down, and softly kisses my lips. Before anyone says anything, i ask "Cody?"

"They found him, baby. He is fine, just a little malnourished. You can see him in the mornming, once you get some sleep." Oliver says, smoothing my hair back.

"No. I have to see him now." I insist.

"Miley. Get some sleep, then i will take you to see him." Oliver says sternly.

"Have to see him NOW." I say, stubbornly.

Oliver is about to say no again, but Lily interrupts him. "Take her." She says. "She will never sleep until she sees him. Its called being a Mom." she says.

Oliver sighs, then goes ands gets a nurse, who comes back with a wheelchair. He gently lifts me out of the bed, and in to the chair. Then we go to the nursery.

He stops the chair beside an incubator, then him and JAckson help me to stand up. I look down, and there is my baby. I smile, and reach down and stroke his cheek softly. "Hey baby. Momma missed you so much. And I'l never leave you again, ever. Mommy promises." I whisper softly.

I dont know if it was just me...but i swer i see him smile as he turns over in his sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: DONT OWN HM**

_LAST CHAP_

_He stops the chair beside an incubator, then him and JAckson help me to stand up. I look down, and there is my baby. I smile, and reach down and stroke his cheek softly. "Hey baby. Momma missed you so much. And I'l never leave you again, ever. Mommy promises." I whisper softly._

_I dont know if it was just me...but i swer i see him smile as he turns over in his sleep._

The next day, i wake up in a hospital bed. And i am VERY VERY achy. I am alone, too. But not for long.

"Oh good, your up." A nurse says as she walks in.

"Yea. Where is my husband?" I ask.

"Hes in the nursery with your son. He will be back soon. Yopu are being discharged, Mrs. Oaken." She say

"YES!" I yelp.

The nurse smiles and shake her head, as she checks my vitals. Then..it comes crashing back... "I NEED MY DOCTOR!" I yelp.

She gives me an odd look, but leaves and comes back a few secons later with Dr. Johanson, and Oliver. Oliver comes over and kisses my lips. "Good morning, baby." He says.

"Morning. Doctor Johansen!" I say.

"Yes Miley?"

"Well...the day before yesterday, i felt dizzy and i got sick, and my period is a week late." I say.

"I'll go get the ultrasound machiene." She says.

she leaves and comes back 5 minutes later. She rubs the gel on my stomach, and begins. "Well, Miley. You were pregnant. There are signs that you were...but i'm afraid you miscarried. I'm terribly sorry." she says.

I whimper. Oliver sits on the edge of my bed, and pulls me in to his arms. "Its okay Mile. Its okay. Jake is a bastard. Its okay."

But it wasnt.

* * *

That afternoon, Oliver checked me and Cody out. I held Cody close to me ass i rode in the wheel chair out to the car. 

I got in the back and buckled Cody in to his carseat, then buckled my seatbelt

Once we got home, I got apprehensive. Oliver noticed. "Don't worry, Mile. Becca and Jake are in jail, and the house is clean. It will be okay." He says

I nod slightly. Oliver carrys Cody in his babyseat, and supports me as i walk up the stairs and in to our house.

All traces of the horrific attak are gone.

Exept for inside my mind.

* * *

Short, I know...but I NEED IDEAS!!! HELP OR STORY IS OVER!

REVIEW WITH IDEAS!

--JEEEEEEEEEN


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: DONT OWN HM**

_LAST CHAP_

_That afternoon, Oliver checked me and Cody out. I held Cody close to me ass i rode in the wheel chair out to the car. _

_I got in the back and buckled Cody in to his carseat, then buckled my seatbelt_

_Once we got home, I got apprehensive. Oliver noticed. "Don't worry, Mile. Becca and Jake are in jail, and the house is clean. It will be okay." He says_

_I nod slightly. Oliver carrys Cody in his babyseat, and supports me as i walk up the stairs and in to our house._

_All traces of the horrific attak are gone._

_Exept for inside my mind._

_

* * *

_

Two months later. It has been _Two months_. And i havnt slept more tham...5 hours. I cant. I just_...cant._ Oliver doesnt know. He would get _so _pissed off if he did.

It is saturday...around midnight. Oliver fell asleep about 3 hours ago.

I am sitting in Cody's room. In the rocking chair.

Not sleeping. Just sitting. Because when i sleep, i relive it.

* * *

At eight o'clock, i sneak back in to our room, and slide in to bed next to Oliver. 

he wakes up, 5 minutes later. He opens his eyes. "Good morning. Just wake up?" He asks.

"Morning. Um...yea a few minutes ago." I lie.

He sits up, and pulls me close, kissing my lips. "What do you want to do today?" He asks.

I sit on his lap. "I dont know." I answer.

I feel his warm, soft lips on the back of my neck.

I let out a soft moan. I feel his smirk as he continues to kiss my neck, and gently suck on my skin.

Oh he thinks hes so good. I turn around so i'm facing him. Then..."WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I sigh and get off of Oliver. Oliver loks sad.

But in a part of my mind...I'm glad that Cody interrupted. If he hadnt we probly woulda had sex...and we havn't done that since before the attack.

* * *

another week later, i havnt slept any. I am so EXAUSTED. I feel like i'm going to drop. 

Lily is the only one ive told that i'm not sleeping. She PROMISED she wouldnt tell oliver.

I am currently sitting on the couch, watching my favorite show, Lost. It is 8:00 pm. Oliver was at a late class.

He should be home any second.

Speaking of which...I hear the front door open. Oliver slams it shut, and storms in to the living room, and grabs the remote and turns the TV off. "Hey! I was watching that!" I say. I grab the remote, and am going to turn it back on. He jerks it out of my hand, and throws it on to the chair acrposs the room. He is beginning to scare me.

"We need to talk." He says.

"What about?" I ask.

"You." He says simply.

"I-I dont want to talk about me." I say.

"WELL THEN I'LL TALK AND YOU LISTEN." He yells. "How come you havn't told me that you aren't sleeping. You Arent sleeping, you barely eat, and...whats next, are you going to try to cut yourself...or kill your self?" He yells at me. I sit there silently. He hasnt ever yelled at me like this before. "ANSWER ME!" He yells.

"I cant sleep." I say softly. "I'm to scared."

"Thats bull shit. No one is scared to _sleep_. I think you just want to land yourselft in the hospital again. You like the attention." He yells.

My eyes fill with tears. how the hell coukld he think that.

I get up, and storm past him and go to walk up the stairs. He grabs my arm, "I'm not done talking to you." He yells.

I jerk my arm away and snarlyell, "GO TO HELL!"

Then I run up the stairs and in to Cody's room. I shut the door, and lock it. Then i lean against the door, and sink down. And i cry. I dont know for how long. But i cry. I cry until Cody starts screaming. I get up and shakily walk over to the crib, and pick him up and hold him to my chest. "Hey baby." I say softly. "Mommy is here. Whats wrong?" I coo. "Did you have a bad dream? Mommy has those too. And thats why mommy doesn't sleep. Because if i do, i relive what happened. And i guess Daddy just cant believe that." i say.

I hear a key in the door. Shit i forgot about those.

The door opens. Cody is sleeping again. I kiss his forhead softly, and then lower him back in to the crib. Then i turn and push past Oliver, Out of the room. He sighs, and closes the door and follows me to our room. "Miley we are NOT done talking missy." He says.

I whip around. "DONT YOU 'missy' ME! YOU ARE NOT MY DAD! EVIDENTLY YOU ARE JUST SOME GUY WHO MARRIED ME, AND THINKS IM SOME...ATTENTION SEEKER! FYI...IF I WANT ATTENTION ALL I HAVE TO DO IS PUT A BLONDE WIG ON AND WALK OUTSIDE! ALL I WANT FROM YOU IS LOVE! I CANT SLEEP, BECAUSE THEN I RELIVE W-W-w-what he did to m-m-m-mee..." I say, breaking off in sobs. "You dont know what it was like. You werent there. He hurt me, and it was...terrifying. And now, all you do is accuse me of trying to hurt myself for attention." I cry.

He stands there, then walks over to me. He tries to hug me. I fight him at first, but then, i fall in to him, and sob into his chest. He rubs my back and brings me down on the bed with him.

I cry for about 10 minutes. When i calm down, Oliver still doesn't let me go.

"I'm sorry." He says softly. "I-I dont know what came over me. I..I just...I love you so much, and i dont want you to hurt your self. Because you got hurt because of me in the first place." He says

I pull my self away from him, and look up at him. "What do you mean?

"I...I left you alone. And he came and hurt you. If i hadnt left, he would not have been able to do that." He says softly.

Ollie, it isnt your fault. It isnt your fault, its ...its _HIS._ I dont blame you...nobody does." I say softly.

He gives me a small smile, and says. "I'm sorry." Again.

"Yea...you kinda scared me. And...I dont know why i didnt tell you. I gguess i was affraid. Ollie, everytime i sleep, it feels like its happening again." I say, beginning to cry again.

Oliver pulls me on to his lap again. I bury my face in the crook of his neck, and cry.

He holds me tight as i cry.

I cry, and cry and cry.

And when i stop i stay in that position. I yawn, and try to hide it, but Oliver notices. "Miley, baby. You have to sleep," He says, pulling me away and trying to lay me down.

I sit back up, and trown my arms back around his neck. "I can't. No. I cant!" I freak, clinging to him.

"Miley. Please. Try to sleep. IO'll stay with you." He says.

I think. "Promise?" I ask.

"I promise. I wont leave you." He says.

I nod, and let him lift the covers back, and lay me on the bed. He slides in next to me, and pulls the covers over us.

I snuggle up to him, and lay my head on his chest. He puts his arms around me. I yawn, as i settle down and snuggle closer to him.

My eyes droop close, and i am pulled in to sleep.

* * *

_It is a dark hall way. With lots of doors. I am alone. I see a shadow approching me from behind. I whip around. It is HIM. I scream._

_He laughs coldly. _

_"Go ahead and scream. No one can hear you. Its just the two of us, baby." Jake says in that chilling voice._

_"HELP ME!" I call. But no one comes._

_I am knocked to the ground, my clothes ripped off. And i scream as it happens, AGAIN. But no one can hear me. I am utterly, alone._

* * *

"MILEY! MILEY! Miley Baby, come on, wake up sweetie!"

I jerk awake.

I am crying uncontrollably.

Oliver hugs me too him as i cry. When will this end?


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: DONT OWN HM**

_LAST CHAP_

_**It is a dark hall way. With lots of doors. I am alone. I see a shadow approching me from behind. I whip around. It is HIM. I scream.**_

_**He laughs coldly. **_

_**"Go ahead and scream. No one can hear you. Its just the two of us, baby." Jake says in that chilling voice.**_

_**"HELP ME!" I call. But no one comes.**_

_**I am knocked to the ground, my clothes ripped off. And i scream as it happens, AGAIN. But no one can hear me. I am utterly, alone.**_

_

* * *

"MILEY! MILEY! Miley Baby, come on, wake up sweetie!"_

_I jerk awake._

_I am crying uncontrollably._

_Oliver hugs me too him as i cry. When will this end?_

"Please dont make me go!" I cry, as Oliver pulls in to the parking lot of the shrink's office.

He sighs and parks, and then turns to me. "Come on baby. Please. For me? I want you to be well..." He says. I sigh and get out.

He smiles. "good girl. Now I'll be back in an hour." He says.

He watches me walk in, then pulls away.

As soon as he is out of sight, I go in to the coffee shop next door.

_

* * *

_

For the next three weeks, every wednesday and friday after Oliver drops me off and leaves, I go in to the coffee shop. I mean, why should i talk to a shrink.

I just...still dont sleep at night...but Oliver DOESNT need to know that.

Currently, I am in Cody's room, changing his diaper. Hes almost a year old now. And he is the cutest little boy EVER.

I tickle his little tummy, making him laugh. "Yes. Is that funny?" I coo at him. "Oh, you are so cute. Mommy loves you. Yes she does. Yes she does!" I coo at him im my voice that i use only for him.

He laughs again as i dress him, and pick him up.

I walk downstairs with him.

Oliver is sitting at the kitchen table, just home from work. "Hey Ollie!" I say brightly. "Say hi to Daddy." I coo at Cody. He laughs his little baby laugh, making me smile. Oliver is still sitting there.

Something is wrong.

I go in to the living room, and put Cody in his play swing thingamajig.

Then i go back to the kitchen, and sit across from Oliver. "Whats up?" I ask.

He looks at me. "I cant do this any more, Miley." He says.

"E-e-excuse me?" I ask.

"I cant do it. I got a call from Linda Demerstoday. You know, your therapist. She says you havnt been going. At all. So If you want to destroy yourself, then fine. I guess I cant stop you. No matter how much I love you, I cant stop you. But I will NOT subject our son to watching his mother destroy her self. So I'm done. Cody and I are leaving." He says.

"Y-You cant do that. You cant." I say.

"I have to."

"You cant just take him!" I yell. "He's MY BABY!" I yell. I run in to the living room...but Cody isn't there. Oliver come in behind me. "WHERE THE HELL IS HE! WHERE IS MY BABY!" I scream at him.

"My mom took him. I cant do this Miley. I love you...but i can't. I'm sorry. Goodbye, Miley." He says. And then he is gone.

I collapse to the floor, in tears, screaming.

I feel some one shaking me, and a voice far away calling_..."MILEY! MILEY! MILEY!"_

I jerk awake, screaming. I feel arms go around me. I fight them. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" I yell. I get up off of the bed, and run to Cody's room. "Cody. Copdy. Cody." I murmur as i run to his crib. There he is, sleeping soundly. "Oh thank god." I murmur. I gently pick him up and cradle him in my arms.

"Miley! Whats wrong?" Oliver asks.

"You...leaving...Cody...NO!" I yell through my sobs.

Oliver comes over and wraps his arm around me careful not to hurt cody.

He dimly lets go of me, and takes Cody and lays him in his crib.

Then he picks me up bridal style, and carries me to our room.

He settles me on his lap. I lay against his chest, my body shaking and hold his shirt in my fist. He holds me and asks, "What was the dream about?"

"Y-You were sitting at the table and you said...you said that because i wasnt going to therapy, you were going to leave., And You said you wrere taking Cody. So I ran for Cody...but he was gone. And...And thenn You left me." I say.

"Oh god miley, I promise you that was a dream. I would never leave you." He murmurs, hugging me to him.

We stay like that. "O-Ollie? I...I havnt been going to therepy." I say softly.

He stiffens. "Whjy? Dont you want to be well?" He asks sadly.

"I'm sorry Oliver. I'm sorry I lied to you. I promise that I'll go from now on. I want to be well. I do."

_I DO._

_

* * *

_

On wednesdy, I sat on one of those couchy things in a shrinks office, expalining my dreams to my shrink.

"...and i was alone. Nobody heard me. But...When i had the dream about Oliver leaving me...It affected me, freaked me out more then the ones with Jake." I say.

I look at Linda. "Well Miley. We know a base to your problems. The fact is that you fear Oliver leaving you mpore then you fear Jale Ryan. You feel, deep deep down that something is wrong with you two, and you dont want to loose him. It is what terrifies you the most."

* * *

Like, Dislike?

I think that the next chapter will be the last...

REVIEW REVIEW!!!

--JEEEEEEEEEEN


	16. Chapter 16

**_DISCLAIMER: DONT OWN HM_**

_LAST CHAP_

_On wednesdy, I sat on one of those couchy things in a shrinks office, expalining my dreams to my shrink._

_"...and i was alone. Nobody heard me. But...When i had the dream about Oliver leaving me...It affected me, freaked me out more then the ones with Jake." I say._

_I look at Linda. "Well Miley. We know a base to your problems. The fact is that you fear Oliver leaving you mpore then you fear Jale Ryan. You feel, deep deep down that something is wrong with you two, and you dont want to loose him. It is what terrifies you the most."_

**_10 years later_**

All was well.

It has been ten years.

I got help throught the therapy.

Oliver and i are very happy together.

Our baby boy is ten now. And we have 5 year old twins, Jessi and Kaylee. And I am 5 months pregnant...with a girl.

Lily and Jacksons adopted daughter died, 3 years ago, from leukimea. fter that, lily went in to deppression, but got help. Now she is well again. They have a 1 year old, Jennie Allison. And Lily is pregnant, again with a boy.

Lille is happy. Her and i still talk. Her 10 year old son, Kevin is a helthy boy. She married when Keving was three. An nice guy...Cooper...Jacksons old best friend. They are expecting.

Jake died in a car accident, 6 years ago.

All was well...and i knew in my heart, it would remain that way.

* * *

THE END

Sorry...no sequel for this. If somebody wants to continue PM ME! DONT LEAVE IT IN A REVIEW.

There are conditions:

_one:_ You must PM ME ONLY with a SUMMARY for what you want to write

_two:_ You must have at least two stories that are good already written, with at least 10 reviews

_three:_ I will have to read each chapter b4 it is posted, and okay it

NOTE: ANY SEQUELS MADE TO THIS WITHOUT PERMISSION FROM ME I WILL REPORT..THIS WAS MY IDEA (with the help of a few select others who gave me ideas wqhen i was blank) AND IS NOT FAIR TO ME.

I would loce for someone to continue, but if you dont agree to my conditions, dont even bother asking.

REVIEW REVIEW

--JEEEEEN

****


End file.
